The Other Talbot
by Lizzie Talbot
Summary: Everyone knows Bela Talbot. But what about her past her family. This introduces Bela's little sister Lizzie Talbot, How she came to America, How she became a thief and how she met the winchester boys
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry about this, I feel like I have become a better write since I started this storyline and I've had problems with moving and being busy so I have had no time. But now I shall re-write all stories and write more stories. **

**The Other Talbot**

**Chapter 1:**

**Happily Ever After Until...**

I had been told it was cold that morning in July even though it was part of the warmer months. But then again it was always cold in England. A cold wind swept through the sleeping city, creeping underneath doors and inside windows like a silent intruder with one thing in mind, to make others cold. Its cold fingers brushes over cheeks of young children causing them to frown deeply in there peaceful sleeps, causing them to pull the covers up underneath there cold little noses. But not everyone in London was sleeping away the coldness for there were some who didn't even notice the cold of the night. The screams of the woman echoed down the white empty halls of the hospital as she for the second time in her life welcomed life into this world.

The family had already had one child, a daughter six years ago and now they were welcoming another daughter. The proud father sat beside the bed after everything was done, his lips gently kissed his wife head, cheeks and lips as he whispered words of love to her. His new baby girl resting peacefully in his tired wife's arms, her little hands reaching up to a life that was not going to be kind to her. There was a small squeaking sound of the cleaned tiled floor coming from behind the happy couple. The father looked over at the door to find his eldest daughter standing there, staring into the room, her chest nut brown eyes looked on with a blank expression. She was not all that comfortable with the idea of another child being around, sharing in the love, sharing in her toys, sharing in her family and her life. After all it was all hers and no one had asked her if she wanted to share these things with another. The father held out his hand to his daughter beckoning her over to the bedside so she could meet her new baby sister. At first she just stood there staring at the open hand held out to her. She didn't want to meet her new sister, if she looked upon the girl it would mean it was real and things would change. She didn't want them to change she liked how things were. But she did not want to make her parents mad; it was the last thing she ever wanted. So she walked over to the bed, her feet dragging along the ground as she shuffled to the bedside. Once by her father's side he wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up off her feet so that she could see the baby. She didn't want to look down, her light brown eyes looked anywhere but down into her mother's arms. But she felt if she just got it over and done with, if she just looked down and smiled she would never have to do it again. That was all she had to do and then it would all be over. So reluctantly her eyes looked down, her mother's hand moved aside the soft pink blanket just in time to see the new baby girl yawn, her little month opening up as wide as it possibly could. She couldn't help it, a smile lit across her face as she looked down at the baby girl, her new sister. She couldn't understand it but all the anger seemed to wash away at the little action. It didn't seem so bad now to have a baby sister, to be the older, protective one. Softly her hand reached out, her finger gently stroked across the smooth skin of her hand. Her parents exchanged a knowing look as they watched their daughters interacting for the first time. Her father then kissed his eldest daughter on her head and whispered to her that her mother had to get some sleep and so did her new born sister. He would take her home and they would come back tomorrow to pick up the rest of their family. But she didn't want to go, not now she had her little sister, she had to stay with her and protect her. What if someone tried to hurt her while she was gone, she couldn't have that. But after a few minutes she realized her father was right and they needed to go home to let their mother and sister rest. She bent down and ever so gently pressed her lips to her baby sister's soft head in a feather light kiss and said good bye.

"It's that a lovely story, a family so in love they just want to continue to have more to join their happiness. It just seems that a group of people so caring could only end up being a happy loving family with no big problems. There is nothing they can't face as long as there together. It's like the end of a fairy tale where everything works out just perfectly. But then again this is real life and when things seem prefect that they just couldn't get better it only means on thing. They will be coming down and coming down hard. If the story ended here it would have a happily ever after but it doesn't it's a happily ever after until. This is just the beginning of this twisted story. You may want to know who I am, who am I to say that this family won't have a happily ever after. Well my name is Lizzie Talbot and I am the baby daughter from the story and this is my happily ever after until."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Childhood of sunshine tears:**

For the first few years of my life everything was pretty normal. My family was better off them most. I was born into a life of privilege and before you think I'm just some whining little bitch who had too much money and wasn't happy with it you should listen to the rest of my story. While we did have a lot of money we lived like most other families. My older sister was my idol, I looked up to her more than anyone else, I followed in her footsteps quite literally. If I was able to go where she was going I would be there, her living shadow. But she didn't mind she enjoyed being the older sister, the protector and teacher and I enjoyed it as well. Now would be a good time for names others then just my own. My older sister is known to most by the name Bela Talbot but to me she is Abby, she has always been Abby that was the name our parents gave her, what I grew up calling her. Abby changed her name in the future for reasons that will come up later but she was not the only one to do so. My birth name was Bridget as it was my mother's middle name and now my. I changed my name later on in life as well and once again for reason that shall come up later on. My mother and father will not be given names because the simple fact is they do not deserve them, they don't even deserve the title of mother and father but that is what they shall be named.

Abby was a world, I tried each day to look like her, act like her, speak like her and so many more things. I watched her trying to copy the little things she did. She didn't seem to mind this either, having someone that looked up to her so much. Abby in turn taught me a lot, she taught me how to tie my shoes and spell my name. All of our free time was spend with each other and it didn't matter what we were doing we could be having a tea party or she could be simply brushing my hair. As long as she was with me I knew everything was going to be okay. But like I said before when everything is perfect then it come only come crashing down. When I turned the age of four and Abby was ten everything changed. Abby no longer wanted to play with me; she didn't even want to be in the same room with me. She seemed depressed and distant. I tried everything my little mind could think of to get a smile back on her beautiful face but it didn't help. Soon she wouldn't even leave her bedroom unless she had to go to school or to eat. I decided to see what exactly she was doing in there one day and found she was doing nothing. She just sat there on her bed staring blankly at her bedroom wall. As time when on and the years started to past things only seemed to get worse. Everyone in the house started to act differently. My mother started to drink, a lot and when she was drunk she acted strangely, sitting up to all hours in the night till she passed out in the living room chairs, the T.V on and the lights flickering over her pale, hallow face. My father starting spending all his time in Abby's room. At first I thought he was going to get Abby to come out of her room, to join the family again but it only seemed to make things worse. Nobody in the family were talking to one another and I couldn't understand what was going on.

Abby soon started skipping meals and for some strange reason neither my father or mother would stay anything about it but I was worried, I was always worried. The only time I ever saw Abby now was when she would walk me home after school. It had been four years now when everything had changed. Abby would stop each day we walked home from school at a park. I would go and play in the sandbox while Abby would sit on the swing. The first couple of times we went to the park I tried to talk to her, to play with her but all she did was sit there on the swing and stare blankly at nothing. I soon gave up; I just thought that she no longer wanted anything to do with me. We would stay at the park till the sun almost set and then walk home just before it was completely dark. The outside world believed that it was a happy household from what my mother and father told people but it was untrue. Abby would go to her room, my father would follow when he believed no one was watching and my mother would be so drunk she didn't know who I was. I on the other hand amused myself with daydreams of leaving the house; I was eight at the time and had a long way to go but the daydreams kept me going.

It was no long after my eighth birthday that it happened. We were at the park; I was climbing over the monkey bars when I looked over to see a young girl sitting with Abby. It seemed strange because I hadn't seen Abby speak to anyone in about four years. She had cut herself off from all her friends at school and now spent her free time at school in the library, sitting in a dark corner alone. Everyone at school had given up on her as well. I didn't know who the girl was sitting next to my sister but she seemed to be trying to talk to Abby. A small smile crept across my face, I was glad that not everyone had given up on my sister but then my stomach twisted in knots of guilt as I realized I had given up on her. After the girl left Abby came over to me and told me it was time to go. I thought this was strange since we had two hours till sunset but I didn't fight it, I followed my older sister home. On the way I decided I would try again to connect with my sister, if a girl from school could do it then I could do it.

When we arrived home our parents were making their way out. They were buttoning up their coats when we opened the door. They seemed surprised to see us and I could understand why since we were never home this early. They told us they were just heading down to the store and they would be back in no more than twenty minutes. They kissed us both on the cheek, my mother's breathed smelled of rich wine and I knew she had spent her day once again with the bottle. I looked over to Abby who seemed to flinch when our father lent down to touch her cheek with her lips but he didn't seem to notice or he just ignored it. But now I was so use to my family acting strangely that I just brushed it off. As I heard the sound of the car engine starting up I ran to the window in the living room, the one that overlooked the front yard. I pushed aside the heavy curtain and waved to my departing parents. Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever see them.

Abby had once again returned to her bedroom and my hopes fell for trying to reach her. So with a sigh I went to my room, picked up one of my favourite books, the one Abby would read to me when I went to bed, I curled up in bed and began reading. I didn't get through the book however I ended up falling asleep. It was ten O'clock when I woke up, the sound of knocking at the front door woke me. I curled my hands into fist and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up. I took the book back to the self and then made my way downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs I realized that I didn't hear my parents come home, I didn't hear the car, or the door or anything. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I understood why I didn't hear them. Abby had opened the door and let in two police officers. They didn't seem me there; they didn't know I was listening. I heard them tell Abby the painful news, I saw the looked of shock past her face but that was it, no tears no sadness shock. The words slowly made it to me, slowly sunk in.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but there was an accident and your parents didn't make it"

Tears began streaming down my face; a gut retching cry of pain tore from my lips as I fell to the floor in a mess of broken dreams and love. But I was the only one whoever cried for my parents, Abby never shed a tear, never said a word about heaven or better places, she was cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**High school hell raiser**

The car accident that had killed my parents had been ruled as simply a bad thing. There was no foul play no nothing, they just lost control of the wheel and died. It happens sometimes. Our closest living family member's were our father's parents so we moved in with them. They were both caring people who cried for weeks over the death of their son and the loss of our mother. They gave us time and understanding. It seemed almost strange how they treated us after the years of growing use to my distracted family. Abby didn't get that much better after the death of our parents, she seemed more closed off if it was possible, she even got cruel making sure no one got close to her. On the day of her eighteenth birthday I went into her bedroom to wish her a happy birthday but she wasn't there, their clothes were gone and the window was open causing a cold breeze to blow into the room but that wasn't what had made me so cold that day. It was the fact that she had left without saying goodbye, without saying anything. It was all too much for me to take. I had tried to stay happy for my family's sake. But with the loss of my parents and the cruelness of Abby's words and then her leaving I had completely lost the ability to care. I didn't understand why I should care if no one else did. Over the years I changed slowly from a sweet little girl who was lost without her family to an out of control, cold fourteen year old. It took me a few years to realize that when Abby had left she had left with her half of the money. When our parents had died we had gotten everything they owned and it was quite a lot. At first I thought the money would help me get her back home but when it was gone I realized that was no longer an option. I then thought I could track the money but Abby had taken out all of her money then and there so there was no way to track it. That was pretty much when I lost all hope. I no longer cared about anything. That was when I found the bottle, it was behind the brandies and the wines, it was an old bottle of vodka. I could remember my mother drinking down bottle after bottle of alcohol I didn't know why but I knew it had to be because she was unhappy. I snuck the bottle up to my room and at first I just looked at it. The clear liquid inside looked just like water, it seemed harmless. So I picked it up, unscrewed the cap and drunk down a big mouthful. It was a big mistake; I began coughing as I tasted the hot bitter taste of the alcohol coat my tongue and slide down my throat. It burned it way through me and down into my stomach. I could feel it moving inside of me and for the first time I felt warm. So I drunk another mouthful and another, each time bitting back the bad taste until the bottle was gone and so was I. Then I began to get in trouble at school and since I went to a private school it didn't take a lot to get in trouble. I got in trouble for drinking at school, fighting, cheating, stealing and many more things. It came to a point where no private school would take me so I was sent to public schooling but that was even hard for me to get into. My Grandparents were no pleased with me, they were old and tired and just wanted me to be a good girl but I was past that by now.

I didn't do that much better in public schooling either but it was a lot harder to get kicked out of them. But I managed to be kicked out of about four different schools before it became near impossible for me to get into any school at all. The last school I got kicked out of I decided to celebrate. I went to a big party at a place I didn't know with people I never meet but it was nothing new for me. I spent the night talking to people about things I simply didn't care about, drinking alcohol till I couldn't feel anything, till I was completely numb and then I slept with the first guy who made sure I didn't fall over. It wasn't the first time I had slept with someone I didn't know and it most likely wouldn't be the last. I didn't care what happened anymore, the only point was that it was my life, I was doing what I wanted and not what people wanted or expected from me. I was completely carefree. I woke up the next day, the hard cold floor beneath me and a solid table above me. Whosever house I had stayed at I had managed to climb underneath there table and fall asleep. I picked myself up off the floor with some difficulty, it had seemed I had hurt my wrist the night before but I had no idea how I did it and since I was somewhat sober the pain was very real. I crawled out from underneath the table and looked around the house, I couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before but that wasn't a problem. All I needed to do was locate the front door and get out of there. I finally found the front door after walking over a few sleeping people. Once outside however I realized I only had one shoe on, but I wasn't about to go looking for it. So I walked home with one shoe on my foot and a headache that was pounding against my head as if someone was hitting me with a hammer from the inside. At home I walked in the front door I didn't care if my Grandparents knew I was only just getting home, they had no control over me and from what I overhead next they knew it. As I walked inside I could hear whispered voices. I stopped and listened carefully wondering what they were talking about. Slowly the words began to make sense and I knew I was in trouble, they were planning to send me away to a boarding school, it would seem that was the only school that would take me. I didn't like this idea at all but it seemed I had no choice in the matter, I had been a very bad girl and this was the only thing my old Grandparents could do with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Forgotten Sinner**

It had been settled and I had been sent to boarding school or more of a reform school for girls. It seemed quite silly to me if they were trying to reform uncontrollable teens into young proper ladies they shouldn't have the boys school just down the road. Three years past in the school and I found it was harder to get kicked out of then a public school. Each act of rebellion they deemed to be a cry for help from me and it only made them try harder, not that it every stopped me. I actually came to like the school, not because of the school but because of the girls. It was much easier to be bad when everyone was helping you out; it was rather a team effort. And it was harder to discipline twenty girls who refused to speak up against each other. The boys at their own reform school were no better than us which made this all the more fun for everyone. I started to believe that it was more of a place parents send their children when they simply don't want them anymore but I knew I was not getting any better. I was actually quite sad to think that the next year would be my last year at the reform school. But I remember the reason I never did finish school, I remember why I was no longer worried about it being my last years there. I remember it all so clearly. It was the first week of March, I was coming back from my art class, which was pretty much the only class I wasn't a complete bitch in it possibly had something to do with the gorgeous art teacher I planned to do naughty things with. I walked into my room, we each had our own apparently too much time spent together was bad for us considering the type of people we were. We were all quite smart we just used it for bad things. I had taken off my blue jacket and thrown it on the end of my bed when my phone began ringing in my draw. We were not meant to have cell phones so I had to hide mine and I had forgotten to put it back on silent. I quickly pulled open the draw and grabbed the cell phone and flicked it up without checking who it was I just assumed it was one of the girls in one of the other rooms planning a break out party, or possible one of the boys so I answered the phone as if I knew who it was.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" I asked in a hushed whisper into the phone. I turned the lock on my door to make sure no one would just come on in and then walked over to the other side of my room far away from the door so no one would hear me.

"Is that anyway to talk to your sister Bridget" The slurred words on the other end of the phone froze me, the voice, the rich English accent so very much like my own gabbled by too much to drink, something I knew fondly of. But it couldn't be her, it couldn't be my sister. She had been lost to this world, in fact I believed she was dead or I liked to. It was easier to think she was dead then just not wanting to call me. The phone slipped from my hand and made a bang sound as it hit the floor but I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do, this was no part of my plan. I could hear the sound of my sister calling me from the phone, my name ringing out in her voice over and over like a bad dream. Slowly I bend down and picked the phone up in trembling hands. I placed it on my ear and listened as she continued to call me name, this was the most we had spoken in seven years or more.

"Abby?" I asked in a shaky voice, I had lost all control and I knew later I would hate that but right now I couldn't think, I was having trouble breathing nothing made sense. My world was spinning out of control. If she was not dead why had she not called me, why had she not tried to talk to me for all these years? Why now?

"Well who else would it be, you only have one sister" Abby said with a laugh into the phone, but I could tell there was no happiness in it. But I no longer cared about that, anger was starting to take me over, uncoiling inside me like a snake, burning me up till I unfroze. What right did she have to call herself my sister after everything she had done? After leaving without a word and cutting herself off from me. It was her fault for the way I turned out.

"What do you want Abby?" I asked this time my tone was heated, I was trying hard not to lose control completely but I had never been good at keeping my control. I had no practise. If I was mad I let a person know it that was how it worked. At my question there was more laughing on the other end and I could tell I was able to say something that would end this call and anymore that might come. I bite down on my tongue hoping to hold the words in for just a moment longer. I needed to know why she was calling, why now.

"Oh my I haven't heard that name in so long. Oh no, no, no you can't call me that you must call me Bela, Miss Bela Talbot that is who I am now," Abby said with another laugh. I heard some ruffling of fabric before she finally let her laughter die down. _'Bela? Who the hell was Bela?' _I wondered to myself, the question and the strangeness made my anger fade ever so slightly. Then I heard tears, her laughter had turned into sadness, into crying.

"I've done something bad Bridge" Bela began; I felt my lips pull into a small smile at the sound of the nickname she had given me when we were younger. But I reminded myself I was angry and I removed the smile from my lips. "I'm in a lot of trouble and I know you can't forgive what I took from you but I wanted you to know I am so sorry."

I had now gone from angry to confused and concerned. I couldn't help it after all she was still my older sister and it seemed like she was in a lot of trouble. And now only that I didn't understand what she had taken from me, what I couldn't forgive. I was about to ask her when the phone went dead, she had hung up on me. I took the phone away from my ear, now I was mad I needed to know what was going on. I was about to throw my phone against a wall when I noticed something, there was a number Bela didn't have her phone on private when she called. And if there was one thing I learnt about my nights missing from my grandparents is if you have a phone it can be traced. I walked over to my window and pushed them open. It was the middle of the day and there was a big chance I was going to get caught but I didn't care I had to try something, anything. I had climbed out my window many times before; in fact a lot of the girls did because there was a drain pipe close by. The only thing I had going for me was that mostly everyone was meant to be in class at the moment. I finally made it to the ground and I was about to walk towards the gate when I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I turned and found the principal of the school looking at me, studying me. I cursed softly to myself as she walked towards me.

"Isn't it a lovely day, a good day for learning so why are you not in class?" She was waiting for an answer but I had too much going on in my head right now to think of a lie but I didn't have to. One of the girls I went to school with was coming outside and saw I was in trouble. A smirk curled her lips as she picked up a rock from the garden and throw it at one of the schools windows breaking it. From inside was a bunch of screams coming from people who were almost hit. The principal turned away from me to deal with the new problem. I mouthed my thank you to the girl and ran off. It was about a mile down the road but I had walked it many times to get to the boys school. One there I knew exactly where I wanted to be. Room 312, the room that belonged to Carl Summers. The boy could do anything, fake I.D, Credit cards you name it he can get it for you but even better you put him in front of a computer and there is nothing he can't help you with. I ran through the school, most people were in class like my own school but that didn't mean I didn't have to hide from a few teachers. Finally I made it to the third floor and Carl's room but surprise, surprise it was locked. I groaned my frustration as I got down into my knees and began to pick the lock. It wasn't that hard, lock picking was something I learnt before I was kicked out of all the private schools. It took me no longer than three minutes to get into the room. Once inside I closed the door and sat down on the bed and waited.

It was two hours later before Carl came back to his room. When he saw me there a look of surprise crossed his face, then confusion and then a slow sexual smile. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head the boy had only one thing on his mind.

"I'm not here to sleep with you, I need you help I need to track someone down but all I have is a fake name and her phone number," I watched as disappointment crossed his face and then he seemed to shrug it off and he sat down in front of his computer. He held his hand out to me and I placed the cell phone in his hand. He got the number from it and typed it into his computer and then he continued to type a few more things and a few minutes later he found my sister.

"The phone number belongs to a Bela Talbot, she's in America in Ohio in some low rent motel called the Rest Easy," Carl said as she turned in his chair to look at me. I didn't know what to say, I now knew where she was but what was I going to do. After a long moment of silence I knew there was only one thing I could do.

"Carl can you do something for me?"

"It's what I'm here for," He said with a slight bow of his head.

"I need a new identity, I'm going to need I.D, Credit cards, Passport all of it can you do it?"

"Can I do it? Of course I can I can't believe you would ask such a thing" Carl said as he turned back in his chair and began typing away at his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboards. But then he stopped, his hands hovering above the board. "I'm going to need a name"

I arched my brows at his words, a name, I get to name myself. I million names ran through my head as I tried to think of what to use then I remembered, my mother's middle name was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Talbot"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**All American Girl with a British Attitude**

After Carl hard made the new me for me I made my way to the airport. I was sitting in waiting for the plane as I looked over my I.D cards and I found a note along with my stuff I opened it up to find my proof of age card and a short letter which read. _'All work and no play makes Carl a mean boy,'_ I was a little confused by it until I picked up my proof of age card and read the date of birth. He hadn't changed my birthday; I was still a seventeen year old girl which meant I still wasn't allowed to drink. I couldn't help but laugh it was quite funny. Then the woman called over the speaker that they were now boarding the plane to America. I took in a long deep breath, picked up my stuff and boarded the plane.

I couldn't help the contentment I felt after getting off the plane. Being with so many people, so close together for so much time was enough to make anyone go crazy. But I wasn't home free until I was outside of the airport. The moment I located a door I practically ran for it, pushing people out of the way to get to it. I heard some angry shouts from behind me but I really didn't care I was going to get out if it was the last thing I did. Once outside, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, it just felt so good. I then hailed a cab and go inside. I told the driver I wanted to go to the rest easy motel he turned to me and looked me over, his dull gray eyes taking me in, a slow smirk crossed his lips as he took in his new fair.

"Why would a girl like yourself want to go to such a place? I know places that are much nice and a lot more fun with company," this is what I believe he considered a pick up line. I wondered for a brief moment if it actually worked on anyone but the moment was quickly gone and I was just plain angry. I let a sweet smile caress my lips as I leaned forward in my seat so I could whisper in his ear.

"Darling, if you don't drive me where I want to go I'm going to take my boot and shove it so far up your ass that you'll choke on the leather, okay?" I wasn't expecting an answered but I wanted a reaction which I got. He seemed to lose any interest in me and drove no longer making a single sound besides his breathing. I didn't mind I rather liked it, the quiet after all the talk on the airplane.

When we arrived at the motel the driver took off the moment I handed him the money, he didn't even bother to count it. Which I found rather funny considering I didn't give him the right amount of money. But I doubt he was going to come back looking for the twenty bucks I owned him. I turned then to look at the Easy Rest Motel and realized Carl was right, it was a low rent place. A look of disgust crossed my face as I looked it over. I couldn't believe that Abby would be in such a place but she was so I had to go in there. I could tell I was doing way too much out of my comfort zone and tonight was going to be a heavy drinking night for me. I shook of concerns about the motel and walked up to the front desk and noticed a young guy, black long hair all pushed to one side, piercing covering his face but amusingly enough a girlfriend magazine in his hands. I tapped on the glass to get his attention and the magazine went flying out of his hands and under cover so no one would see it.

"Can I help you?" He asked after a moment, his tone low and dull as if he didn't care about anything. I wanted to laugh at him, I wanted to tell him to get over whatever was with him but I needed his help and I knew teasing was not a good way to get help.

"I'm looking for someone, so high, brown hair, English accent goes by the name Talbot...maybe" I wasn't sure if that was what she was going by at the motel. It could have been anything as far as I knew. The young boy just pointed down to my left and told me it was room three. I didn't bother to thank him now that he had done his part he was of no use to me so I turned and walked away. I walked down the row of red doors reading the numbers as they ran backwoods till I got to number 3. I stood in front of it for a moment not sure whether or not I should knock on the door. But I decided I should, after all I had come this far. So I lifted my hand, curled it into a fist and knocked with my knuckles three times. I wanted a moment but there was no answer, so I knocked again, harder this time and again no answer.

"Abby you in there?" I asked as I learned in close ready to press my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. But the moment I got close enough the door swung open, a slender pale hand reached out into the daylight and grabbed hold of my jacket and pulled me inside. The moment I was in the hand let go and I had to grab hold of a chair to stop from falling over. I steadied myself and turned around to see Abby had locked up the doors and was now staring at me in shock.

"Bridget?" she whispered after a moment. But her expression turned to dismay and something close to anger. "What the hell are you doing here? You are meant to be in England with our Grandparents." Now anger was taking over me, I could tell this was not going to be a happy reunion.

"Oh so you're the only one who gets to run away now? And for your information I was at reform school not with our Grandparents so you can bite me. Besides I'm not the one making drunken phone calls to long lost sisters telling them how they are screwed so back the hell off!" My last words were words of warning and I could tell that Abby knew that. She looked down at the floor and slowly pushed herself off the door, her feet dragging the carpet as she walked to the bed and slumped down onto it.

"I called you...I thought I dreamed that," Abby said in a soft voice, so low I almost didn't catch it. If I had stopped for a moment I would realize she was in pain, she had already told me she was in trouble but I was to mad to give a damn. So I turned to her, her arms folding over my chest as I stared down at her with my dark chocolate brown eyes.

"No you called, nice to know you're not dead by the way. And who the hell is Bela Talbot by the way?" My tone was flat out anger, there was nothing else there. It was the only emotion I had ever been able to express after I had cut myself off, became cold to everyone. Anger was the only one I couldn't control, it was the only one I didn't want to.

"I am, it's who I am anymore. Abby is dead," Abby told me in her low voice again, at first I thought she was drunk again or possibly still. The room smelt of alcohol, it was so thick in the air I could taste it on my tongue. But this wasn't like the drunken phone call the other night, she was steady and she knew what she was doing, what she was saying. She was more than serious. "You should go back home Bridget."

"Home? Do you remember what I said dumbass; home is reform school I ain't going back now I'm out. And I ain't leaving till I know what the hell you did wrong. Because if you're not going to call, then I would rather think you were dead but to be dead I need you to stop making depressed phone calls in the middle of the night. So tell me what's wrong and we can all move on with our lives." To prove I wasn't planning on going anywhere I sat down hard in the chair I had used to keep myself up. I then looked over at Abby and waited for her to start her story. Her eyes looked up from the ground, sparkling with unshed tears but there was something behind. Something that was in each Talbot, Anger. She was pissed I wasn't going, I wasn't listening to her, I always listened to her. She pushed herself off the bed so that she could look down at me, most likely in an attempt to intimate me.

"You know what fine you wanna know let's play catch up. What I do is against the law, that's why I changed my name and also so you would never be able to find me. Looks like I'm going to change it again. And the reason I never call dear sister." Abby said as she walked over to the chair. She stopped in front of it and slammed her hands down on the arms of the chair and leaned in so close her nose touched mine. "I didn't want my annoying baby sister following me around for the rest of my life like a little puppy dog. Now you don't have to go home but you sure as hell can't stay with me"

I fought back the urge to yell, to scream hell to cry. It turns out that after all this time the only person that can hurt me was my older sister and she could so it better than anyone else. I took in a deep breath and pushed back the pain before I spoke.

"Well as long as you're done being a bitch sure I'll leave. But first I'm having a shower," I pushed Abby back and got up off the chair. I grabbed my bag and headed for the only other door in the room believing it to be the bathroom. "Maybe you can grab us something to eat Abs" I said before shutting the door.

"It's Bela, Bela without a family. Remember that." I heard her call out after I had shut the door. I turned and dropped my bag at my feet. In the bathroom there was a small shower, a toilet and sink with a large mirror above it. I looked at myself in the mirror, how much I looked like my older sister. And there it was, sliding down my cheek, one single tear, the most I had cried in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Birth of Lizzie.

After being on the plane for ages I decided before I got back on it I would take a shower. I really needed one. While I was in the shower Abby now going by the name of Bela poked her head in and told em she was going out but she would be back to drive me to the airport. I nodded and she left the motel room.

Five minutes later I heard someone talking in the motel. Now either Bela had totally lost it and has started talking to herself or someone else was in the motel. I turned the shower off getting out into the steam filled bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my wet body and opened the door walking into the room.

And just as I thought there was someone else there, two guys. They both stopped talking to each other and turned to look at me. One seemed a bit shocked and tried to look somewhere that wasn't at me directly. He was tall and I mean really tall but seemed a bit shy. The other one spread a smirk across his face and looked me up and down. He was shorter then the other but he didn't seem to mind looking. I rolled my eyes slightly before looking back at them.

"So you guys wanna tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing here?" I asked placing my hands on me hips. The shorter one of the two didn't say anything to me but continued to look the taller one cleared his throat before speaking.

"We…Uh…We must have the wrong motel. Sorry," He was still not looking at me and I found it kind of funny. He nudged the shorter one to get his attention so they could leave the motel room. The shorter one looked at the taller one seeming a little disappointed and started to leave mumbling something about Bela. I raised an eyebrow looking at them as they reached the door.

"Bela Talbot?" I questioned making the two stop in there tracks and turn to look at me. This time there was no looking away no smirking and wondering eyes. They looked quite serious and all about business. The Shorter one pulled his hand away from the door knob turning his body to me.

"You know Bela Talbot?" He asked seriously his beautiful blue eyes looking directly into my dark brown eyes searching for the truth in my lies if I told any. But lucky for me I knew how to lie very well.

"Yeah I know her," I smirked at the two boys, I couldn't help but admit they were cute, but sleeping with them wasn't the first thing I was thinking of. Not until I found out what they wanted with Bela.

"Well where is she?" the shorter one asked glancing up at the taller one then back at me. I laughed slightly keeping the smirk on my face. I took a sit in the chair Bela was sitting and waved my hand over at the bed motioning for the two boys to take a seat.

"I'll tell you how this game is going to work. I give you something and you give me something. Now you already asked your question so now it's my turn. I smiled and the two boys looked at each other questioning silently if they should play along. But they needed to know about Bela so they both took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited for me to ask my question.

"So who are you boys, and no lying now or other wise I will have to start lying," The boys looked at me knowing I was enjoying this. The taller one leaded forward and looked at me.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," The shorter one that I now know as Dean hit his brother Sam on the arm. From his reaction I could tell I was getting the truth out of them. Dean looked at me.

"It's our turn. Where's Bela?" His tone was harsh, he seemed to be getting anger fast and this amused me. I just couldn't help myself but to push his buttons. It's a flaw I have. I lead forward in my sit getting close to Dean.

"I…Don't know." I laughed and sat back in my sit crossing my right leg over my left. Dean eyes flared with anger as I laughed at him. "I'm telling the truth she said she was going out. Don't know where." I smirked knowing my cocky attitude was pissing him off more. Sam his brother could also tell I was pissing him off. He put his hand on Dean Shoulder pulling him back a little and continued to answer and ask me question. I didn't mind this Sam didn't seem like he would lie as much as Dean would.

"So what do you want with Bela?" I asked. There were only a few things I needed to know well that's what I thought at the time anyway.

"She…took something that we need," Bela steal something well that's not how I remembered her. But then again I remembered Abby not the person she had become. As this ran through my head Sam started to ask his neck question.

"Have you seen Bela with a small leather bond book?" _A book?_ I thought, _what the hell would Bela need with a book. _I shook my head looking at Sam, I haven't seen any book. With that Dean got to his feet.

"Come on Sam this is a waste of time she doesn't know anything." Dean looked down at me as he said this then walked over to the door his brother close behind him. Dean opened the door and just as they where about to leave Sam turned around and asked me.

"Who are you?" _Oh shit _I thought I didn't think of that. What should I tell them? Then I remembered what I told the man on the phone when I was trying to find Bela. I looked at them and smiled sweetly at them.

"Elizabeth Talbot…But you can call me Lizzie."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Barrel Of a Gun

Dean and Sam walked out of the motel room and down to there's which was only two doors away. They kept close by so they could tell when Bela would be back. They unlocked the door to there room and walked inside locking it behind them. Dean took his jacket off throwing it over the back of a chair. He then went to the fridge grabbing a beer open and drinking down a large mouthful. Sam knew his brother was in a bad mood.

"Hey man I least we know Bela's coming back, she can't leave her sister," Sam said trying to cheer his brother up. Dean glanced at his brother and sat on the end of the bed drinking down more of his beer.

"Right, Like Bela cares about anyone but herself," Even talking about her made him more anger as he drunk down another large mouthful. "That little bitch probably knows where she is and where Dad's journal is and she's just playing around with us. Talbot's can't trust any of them."

Back in Bela's hotel room I went back into the bathroom after the boys have left and got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black halter neck top. I walked back out of the motel rubbing dry my hair with a towel. I started to think back to the book that Sam was talking about. _Leather bond book...leather…is there even a book around here? _I thought to myself as I threw the towel on the bed and begun looking through Bela's things. This was second nature to me, I've looked through Bela's things many times but I've never found anything like this.

As I begun to look I found a file in the bottom of Bela's suit case. I took it out and flipped through it quickly not thinking it was anything important as it was wrapped in leather. That was until my eyes glanced across the word cursed. I took the file to the table and opened it up reading over it properly. According to the file Bela had been hired to steal a cursed talisman for 1 million. What had Bela gotten herself into, curses weren't right. God maybe Bela was on drugs. I closed the file and begun my search again for the leather book.

As I looked through Bela's things I found three more files each with different jobs to steal different things all supernatural. But now I got the picture that Bela was a thief but why only supernatural things. All that became clear when I found the leather book. I sat down on the bed and flipping through the pages reading a few pages briefly. The different demons and spells and spirit explained in this book was plain madness. None of this was real. As I continued reading getting to the end of the book Bela walked into the motel. She turned after locking the door and saw me reading the book. First she looked worried then she looked pissed off. He keys left her hands hitting the floor, as she stomped over to me taking the book from my hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Bela yelled booking the book at me anger burning in her eyes. But as I looked at her I could see the anger was covering the fear in her eyes. Fear that I might know what's going on? I don't know.

"I could ask you the same question Abby!" I said sounding a bit more pissing off them I planed to but I didn't show it. I stood from the bed looking Bela in the face our eyes staring at each other in an angry stand off. "I found out you're a thief, but the other stuff is just confusing. I mean Demons, Spirits, curses. What the hell is going on?"

Bela looked at me attempting to come up with an explanation for the things I had found in her room.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! You don't know me anymore! And I told you its Bela now!" She spat at me turning around and putting the book back where I found it.

"I should of given it back to those boys they weren't as bitchy," I muttered under my breath but Bela still heard me and turned around and looked at me.

"What boys?" Bela demanded to know.

"Uh…Dean and Sam Winchester I think."

"Oh bloody hell get your stuff we have to go." Bela said grabbing her stuff and shoving them into her suitcases. I raised an eyebrow watching her pack her in a hurry not really know what was wrong. Those boys didn't seem so bad to me. Then the door got kicked in and those two Winchester boy storm in and stand in front of Bela.

"Alright Bela gives us back the journal!" Dean demanded, I rolled my eyes, again with that bloody book. I glanced down and saw that Dean had hold of a pistol in his hand, gripping it tightly. I knew now that something was wrong.

"Okay you guys…"

"Shut up Lizzie!" Dean cut me off not taking his eyes of Bela. Bela looked at me raising an eyebrow at the name but then turned her attention quickly back to Dean.

"Hey, don't go yelling at me I'm going home. I'm just going to get my stuff. Is that alright with you?" I asked Dean sarcastically not expecting an answer. I walked back towards the bathroom taking the book out of Bela's bag and taking it with me into the bathroom.

In the bathroom I could hear Dean and Bela yelling at each other about the book. Always about the book. I looked around the bathroom quickly looking for somewhere I could hide the book until the boys where gone. I knew if I put it in my bag they would search it for the book. I opened the small bathroom window and hide the book up in the guttering on the roof. I then took my bag and left the bathroom to find Dean and Sam looking around the room for the book. I shock my head slightly and made my way to the door. As my hand reached for the door hand I heard the hammer of a gun cock back. I turned around my hand on my hips and looked at the barrel of a gun that was pointed at my head.

"What are you going to do, shoot me? Pfft I doubt it." I rolled my eyes as Dean moved closer to me the barrel of the gun inches away from my head. I remained calm but really I was scared out of my mind. Dean pulled the bag from my shoulder and I let him folding my arms over my chest as he throw the bag to Sam to look through. Dean kept his eyes on me, his finger twitching on the tiger. Sam finished looking through my bag and shock his head.

"It's not here Dean," Dean sighs a little and put the gun down by his side. Sam put my bag back on the bed and I stood by the door raising an eyebrow.

"Anything else you want to rip apart before you leave," I asked opening the door for them to leave. Sam walks up behind his brother nudging him alone Dean stops at the door and turns to Bela.

"Well find it and when we do you dead," then him and Sam left I slammed the door closed behind them. I turned and looked at Bela who seemed a bit shocked by what just happened and how well I handled myself.

"I think now would be a good time to tell me everything that's going on and lets not skip on any of the details."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The newest thief

"So since I moved to America I've been stealing for clients who are willing to pay a lot of money. I changed my name because I didn't want anyone to know about my pass so they could use it against me. I've made a lot of enemies in my line of work Dean and Sam are only two of them. There's other but some are all human." Bela explained to me pacing around in front of me as my eyes followed her back and forth listening closely to her words. After she had finished she looked down at me and waited for my response. I could tell she was nervous because she fiddled with her fingers darting her eyes from me to other places in the room then back to me. I looked up at her shaking my head a little leaning forward in my chair.

"Okay so…You're a thief…Demons are real…And those boys are demon hunters?" I asked laughing a little as all this sounds completely insane.

"Look I know it's hard to believe but this is why I don't want you here. It's too dangerous for you," Bela said sitting down across from me holding my hands in hers.

"Bela, I'm not leaving not now. I can't just go home like I don't know anything, I'm staying."

"God…" Bela stood up and started pacing again in groaning in frustration. "Bridget you are going home, you understand me."

I leaned back in my chair and smirked up at Bela. "Well Abby, you can send Bridget home if you like but Lizzie is staying here." Bela looked down at the smirk that had spread across my face, anger filled her eyes but she knew all to well there was no way I would be leaving but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"No you are going to get on a plan and leave. Go back to Grand Dad and Grand Ma and go back to school. You have no place in this life." She leant down putting her hands on the arms of the chair leaning close to my face thinking that maybe she could scare me off.

"No," I said simply smiling kindly at her knowing it would piss her off even more. She throw herself up looking down at me.

"Fine! You wanna stay then stay, but if you get killed don't say I didn't tell you so," With that she stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I knew if I pissed her off enough she would let me stay not that I needed her permission I was going to do it anyway.

That night while Bela slept I laid on the couch my eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling. So much had happened in one day I couldn't sleep. I decided to get up out of bed; I got changed into a singlet and a pair of jeans and throw my jacket around me. I walked out of the motel room and wrapped my jacket around me tightly as the strong wind hit me. I walked down the street finding a small bar on my way. I looked at the door way and decided to go inside. I wouldn't be the first time I been into a bar underage, I've had plenty of fake I.D's. I walked over to the bar sitting down on a stool and waited until the bartender to ask me what I wanted. I order myself a beer leaning forward a little showing some cleavage, the bartender was to busy looking down my shirt to ask for I.D. I smiled at him as he passed me a beer and then asked for the money. I felt my back pocket swearing under my breath as I remembered my wallet was bad in the motel room. I looked up at the bartender who was still wanting for the money, at that moment another young lady came to the bar, the bartender turned his attention to her. I looked around quickly and saw the guy sitting a stool away from me; his wallet was sitting in his back pocket. I thought about taking it but I didn't do things like that. No Bridget didn't do things like that but Lizzie on the other hand she could. I leant over slightly so my hand could reach his back pocket; I carefully pulled the wallet from his back pocket and sat back up in my seat. I left the money on the counter for the beer and got up leaving the bar taking the mans wallet with me.

The rush of excitement I felt leaving the bar with his wallet in my hand was unbelievable. I've never felt anything like this before. I knew from that moment that I could never go back to my life in England. I could never be Bridget again.

The next morning Bela woke up to find that I still was not home. In an instant she became over-welded with panic. She through her bed covers off picking up her phone and called my number but she couldn't get through to me. She ran from the room and asked the manager if he had seen me forgetting she was still in her silk nightgown. The manager looked her up and down before telling her he hadn't seen me. She ran back to the room and rang Dean's phone thinking they had done something to me to get to her. She paced waiting for him to pick up on the other end when I walked into the motel room. She looked up at me hanging up her phone and getting up throwing her arms around me holding my tightly, I slowly placed my hands around her not sure what was going on. She then pulled away now anger covered her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded to know.

"Well. _Mum, _went out for awhile to get a few things," I replied walking past her setting down the man's wallet I had taken that night. Bela followed me picking up the wallet and looking through it.

"Have you been stealing?" She asked holding the wallet up.

"Umm…yeah I have."

"God Lizzie you can't just go around stealing, you need to know what you're doing and…" Bela stopped talking as I pulled a bunch of different I.D's from my pocket holding them up so she could see they had Elizabeth Talbot next to my name. She took them off me and looked through them.

"You're serious about this. You really want this life. You know if you start this you can't leave, you can't go back to who you were. And after seeing some of the things I've seen you might not be able to sleep at night."

"Bela, I've missed you every single say you've been gone. I've wanted nothing but to be close to you like I was before, and last night when I took that guys wallet it was…fun. I've never had a rush like that before. And if this is a way I can be close to you then call me Lizzie and teach me what you know," I smiled at Bela and she smiled back at me giving me another tight hug, I hugged her back until she started hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath. I nudged her a little and she apologised letting go of me.

"I missed you too Bridge….Lizzie" She smirked.

After lunch time Bela and I packed up our things and made our way back to her house. The drive there was long and because I hadn't slept all night I fell asleep my head resting on the window. It was night time before I was nudged awake by my sister, I fluttered my eyes open and looked at her, she got out of the car and I followed suit getting my bag out. I looked up at the house in front of my nodding my head smiling in approval. _This is more like it _I thought as Bela called my name drawing my attention to her as she headed inside. I followed her in dropping my bag down on the floor near the door. I looked around the house checking out the different room, I finished in the kitchen where I found Bela who was checking her security cameras. I jumped up on the counter top; Bela turned to me and smiled.

"Okay so you have the couch for tonight. I have another room but it's kinda full at the moment. We will start putting together a room for you tomorrow." I nodded and smiled at her.

The next couple of weeks Bela taught me the trick of the trade so to speak. She taught me how to pick locks, handle a gun, disable security systems and pick pockets without people know. I had a few tricks of my own that would come in handy as well. Back home I had learnt how to jimmy open a car door and hot wire a car. I'd never taken a car before but I did have to do it to my own once when I lost my keys. It didn't take me long before I picked up on everything.

Bela and I where sitting down watching a movie when the phone rang. She got up to answer it talking for a few moment and hang up the phone without saying goodbye. I turn on the sofa and looked at her.

"We got a job to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first job.

We pulled up across the road of a huge house, well more like a mansion. It was three stories high with miles of grounded surrounding it. There was no way someone could have enough stuff to fill the whole house. I looked pass Bela and out the window to the house then looked at Bela.

"So what are we going to get again?"

"A rather large gem, it looks like a ruby but according to this book," Bela turned around grabbing the leader bound book the Winchester boys where searching our motel room for. After the boys had gone I had brought the book back inside handing it to Bela. "The ruby was cursed many years ago and it's told anyone who touches the ruby will die by from there biggest desire the moment the ruby is taken by someone else."

"Wait does that mean these people are going to die?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if they touched the ruby then yes, but that is not my business. You can't live in this world and worry about the people you might hurt. You can still back out Liz." I looked down thinking, laughing ever so slightly at my new name. I've gotten so use to it, it's like Bridget never existed. I knew if I backed out now I wouldn't be able to stay with my sister, I had to be apart of this. I looked at her and nodded.

"No, I still want in," I smiled slightly at her. "But how are we going to get the ruby without touching it?" I asked, the last thing I wanted to do was die by my biggest desire. _Wait what was my biggest desire. I did rather enjoy having sex, death by sex now that sounds kinda funny. _I thought laughing a little to myself; Bela looked at me but didn't say anything about it.

"Well according to the book you have to touch it with your skin, so if we wear gloves we will be fine."

"Right, about the book. Why did you take it from the Winchesters, don't you think they need it back for there demon hunting or whatever? Besides I've seen some of your files you get everything you need from your clients." I asked remembering the first time I met the boys, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel, water still dripping from my body. I wonder what kind of impression I made.

"Anything that will keep me one step ahead of those boys is good enough for me. Besides they don't need it, the book is more just notes for them," Bela lied to me, but I didn't notice as I was lost in my thoughts I nodded slightly and Bela smiled getting out of the car. I shook my head a little pulling myself away from my thoughts and got out of the car shutting the door behind me. Bela throw a pair of gloves at me over the car I caught them in my hand and slipped them on. As we we're doing this a car pulled out of the massive house and drove off down the road not even giving us a second glance, Bela looked at me and smiled.

"Time to get to work."

We walked across the road and slipped in the gate as it closed slowly behind the leaving car. We walked quickly up the side of the driveway that I swear was about a mile long, keeping in the darkness of the lush garden around us. Getting up to the house we walked around the side finding the power box. Bela quickly picked opened the small lock on the box, opening it up and clipping a few wires. This would disable the alarms and cameras. We then made out way back around the side of the house to the front door. Bela again took her pick lock out and kneeled down picking open the door. She opened it popping her head through taking a quick look around before walking inside completely with me following close behind. We shut the door quickly knowing that the people living here would have maids. We kept to the darkness; Bela leaned close to me and whispered.

"We have to make it to the third floor; the ruby is in the study in the safe."

"Which rooms the study?" I asked softly. Bela simply shrugged and begun her walk upstairs. I raised an eyebrow and quickly followed her, every foot step sounded like I was stomping around on hard-wood floors, but the rush of excitement I got from sneaking around someone else house to steal something that could kill anyone was enough to keep me going. We got to the second floor and Bela turned the corner to make her way down the hallway to the next set of stairs, she quickly turned back pushing herself and I up against the wall. She peeked her head around watching the maid come out of one of the room. I couldn't do anything, for a moment I even stopped breathing. The maid soon went into another room and Bela nodded once to tell me it was all clearly. I let out the breath I was holding in and we quickly made out way down the hallway knowing any minute the maid could come back out. We got to the next set of stairs and moved up them quickly getting to the third floor.

Once there, there was only one thing to do. We had to search each room until we found the study. Bela took the left side while I took the right. With each doorknob I turned my heart missed a beat knowing there could be someone behind it. I made my way down the hallway slowly, I reached the fourth door, opening it and looking inside to find what looked like a study. I called Bela over from down the hall, she had made it further down then I had. She starts approaching me so I walked into the study looking around. Bela made her way in looking around and smiled at me letting me know I did a good job. Bela walked behind the desk and lifted a picture off the wall revealing a safe. _Behind a picture, wow that's original. _I thought walking to the side of the desk leaning on it watching Bela as she worked. Bela pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and pressed in the code for the safe. The safe opened on the first go and Bela smiled pleased with herself. She put her hand inside and pulled out a small wooden box. She carefully placed the box down on the desk and closed the safe placing the picture back as if we were never there. She opened the box up revealing a large ruby inside. My eye light up when I saw it and at that moment my love affair with anything shiny begun.

Bela smiled closing the box and looked at me.

"Now we just got to get out of here."

"Shouldn't be that hard," I said pushing myself off the desk and walking to the door opening it to find myself staring down a barrel of a gun.

"Harder then you think." Dean said cocking the hammer of his gun back. He walked into the room holding his gun to my head, I backed away slowly stopping when I felt my back hit the desk. Sam followed Dean into the room also holding a gun of his own aiming it at Bela.

"We'll be taking that ruby Bela and our book." Dean said glancing over at Bela then back at me, I smirked slightly at him and I could see the anger flame in his eyes. It pissed him off I was so cock about all this. But really I was ready to hand it over and go back home.

"Like hell you are, I got a lot of money on this." Bela spat back at Dean, every now and then chancing a glance at me to make sure I was alright.

"Give it to us Bela or I'll kill your sister." Dean said focusing his attention on Bela.

"Hey hold up, why does the sister have to die that's a little harsh don't you think?" I asked sarcastically not expecting an answer; really I was just trying to hide the fear that was visible in my eyes.

"Don't worry they don't kill humans, it's against there rules." Bela said to me smirking at Dean as she did.

"Look no one has to get hurt just give us the ruby Bela," Sam said speaking up, I could tell Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt someone but Dean I wasn't too sure of. Honestly I would of rathered Sam holding a gun to me; well I would like no one holding a gun to me.

I rolled my eyes slightly trying to make it look like I didn't care glancing out the window, as I did I noticed a drain pipe leading down the side of the house. I've climbed down drain pipes before but for what I was about to do was plan crazy.

"No Sam someone is going to get hurt. And it's most likely me." I sighed a little as everyone turned there attention to me. I looked up at everyone and smiled a little before grabbing the box off Bela and ran at the window. I could hear Bela yelling my name as jumped at the window feeling the glass break against my shoulder, slightly thanking god I remembered to wear a leather jacket tonight. I grabbed hold of the drain pipe pulling myself against the house. The rest was easy, I quickly begun climbing down the pipe.

Bela, Dean and Sam ran towards the window looking down at me quickly making my way down the side of the house. Bela sighed in relief as Dean groaned in frustration. He looked at Sam.

"You watch her I'm going after the sister," Before Bela could protest Dean was out the door. Sam turned to Bela and quickly raised his gun as Bela pulled one of her own out. There they stood in the study pointing a gun at each others head. After a moment the door opened and a maid walked in after hearing all the commotion.

"What is going on? Who are you people?" The maid asked terrified from the sight of the guns. Sam lowered her gun and turned to explain to the maid but Bela turned her gun on the maid.

"You should leave, now" Bela ordered and the maid took off. Both Sam and Bela knew there was no point waiting around upstairs, there brother and sister where downstairs and they were both unpredictable. They both ran for the door making there way down the stairs.

Outside I had finally reached the ground and started to quickly walk towards the gate when I heard Dean calling out.

"Come on out Baby Talbot you can't hide from me,"

_Baby Talbot, got his such an ass. _I thought rolling my eyes. I moved away from the house keeping to the shadows was I made my way down to the fence.

Bela and Sam ran outside they could hear Dean calling out which meant he hadn't found me. Sam ran off to find his brother while Bela ran down to the car hoping I would be there.

She reached the car and looked inside fear soon filling her body when she couldn't find me. She turned to go back inside hopping the Winchester's haven't found me yet, running right into me. I had made my way to the fence and climbed over it. I laughed as Bela screamed slightly. She pushed me.

"That's not funny, you freaked me out." I was still laughing knowing she wasn't mad just worried.

"I know I couldn't help it," I said calming myself down. Bela looked at me taking in a deep breath.

"Do you still have the ruby?" she asked me

"Of course," I replied holding up the small box.

Back inside Sam had found Dean still calling out to me.

"Have yo found her yet?"

"If I had found her then why would I be yelling out for her?" Dean replied to his brother sarcastically. He then looked around noticing Bela wasn't with Sam. "Dude where…" Before he could finish they heard the roar of Bela's engine as we sped off away from the house. Dean punched his brother in the arm.

"Ouch," Sam exclaimed holding his arm.

"Dude you were meant to be watching her." Dean said in frustration as he walked away from his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gun wounds

It had been a week after our first job and my second run in with the Winchester's and the end of there gun. A couple of days ago I was flicking through channels coming across a news story about the death of the man we robbed. I knew it was our fault in a way and guilt flew through my body, but I soon left that feeling behind and quickly got back to the rush that kept we wake at night. I couldn't believe that I did something like that, I broke into that house, I looked down that gun and smirked, I jumped out of that window. I could still see the events that unfolded that night clear in my mind. I will admit it did feel wrong taking the ruby but after Bela gave me my cut of the money that soon melted away as well. I've always had money but I've never had to do anything for it. I know I should just go get an honest job but this was so much more fun.

Bela had gone out for awhile and I was sitting around at home. I was bored out of mind when I realized the only people I knew here was Bela and the Winchesters. Not a big line up of people to part with, I doubt it would be a good party anyway. Bela's my older sister who tries to tell me what to do and the Winchester's keep trying to shoot me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, twisting the top off and drinking down a large mouthful of it. I looked down at the beer wondering why I was drinking know very well I was only doing it cause I had nothing else to do. When a movement in the camera caught my attention. I looked closely at the camera not seeing a thing; I shrugged thinking it was just my imagination or something like that walking away from the camera.

I was making my way to the couch to watch some T.V when the door was kicked it. I turned around thinking it was just the Winchester boys. Wouldn't be the first time they kicked in the door.

"Well took you long…" I was cut of by the sight of the three men standing in the doorway. They weren't Winchester's in fact I had never seen them before in my life. They instantly pulled a gun from inside there jackets pointing it at me. I rolled my eyes slightly looking at them.

"Again with the guns? Does no one have any other type of weapons? American." They moved closer inside the house ignoring my sarcasm.

"Where's Bela? She has something of ours."

"You missed her, but please kick down the door anytime," I said sarcastically turning to walk away but I was stopped by a bullet flying through my beer bottle, making it shatter in my hand spilling glass and beer over the floor. I looked down at the floor then up at the men again brushing pieces of glass off my hand.

"I get the feeling you guys are in some kind of hurry," I said getting that same old feeling of fear that I might just be shot. I really needed to get over this fear of mine. The man in the middle stepped forward to me about to say something when he was cut of.

"If anyone will be shooting a Talbot it will be me," I looked passed the men to the door where who else but Dean and Sam stood again holding there guns, but this time it wasn't at me. The two other men turned pointing there guns at Sam and Dean while the one who had walked towards me kept his gun on me but turned his attention to Dean and Sam.

"This has nothing to do with you boys just leave,"

"Sorry but we can't do that, see their got something we need and if you kill her we might not get it back." Dean said keeping his hand firmly on the gun. I didn't know how to feel in a way they were saving me but only to get what they wanted. I folded my arms over my chest watching the confrontation between the three strangers and the Winchester's.

"Well then looks like you will die with the girl, if she doesn't tell us where Bela is then she dies," My eyes widened in shock. _Like hell, who the bloody hell does he think he is. _I yelled in my head. I knew soon bullets would be flying and I didn't want to be the only one without a gun. I noticed as he spoke to the Winchester's his gripped on the gun loosen a bit.

"Look, no one has to get hurt here. We'll put our guns down and you put your down and I'm sure we can sort this out," Sam said holding his free hand up trying to calm everyone down. The three strangers just laughed at him and the one who had his gun pointed at Sam said.

"I don't think it works that way," He was about to pull the trigger I twisted the gun out of the strangers hand who had it pointed at me pointing it back at him.

"Would you look at that, now I have the gun." I smirked as he backed up to his friends.

"Now come on sweetheart lets not do anything your going to regret," He said trying to calm me down, not that I was really worked up but he can try all he likes. But he seemed a little to cocky for my liking, but then again maybe he was use to guns. Then he slipped his hand back inside his jacket pulling out another gun, I saw him doing it all in slow motion. The gun flew out and pointed directly at me, I could see him squeezing the trigger and the bullet fly from the barrel a shot of fire coming behind it. As this happened Dean had grabbed me pulling me towards him but not in time. The bullet pierced my upper arm, splitting the skin driving through my muscle and out the other side of my arm. I placed my hand over my bleeding arm gun still in hand, Dean and Sam begun shooting only making warning shots. I raised my gun my gun shooting the man who shot me in the upper leg making him groan in pain. They quickly made there way out of the house which is when I noticed Dean still had hold of me. I shock him off, throwing my gun on the kitchen counter on my way to the bathroom. Dean and Sam looked at each other before turning to the way I had left.

"Your welcome by the way," Dean yelled after, I think they where a little shocked by my behaviour. I came back out carrying the first aid kit with me sitting it down on the counter and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Thank…for saving me back there," I said not even chancing a glance at them, I opened the first aid kit taking out a bandage trying to bandage up my arm not having much luck with it.

"Here let me help," Sam offered walking over to me holding his hand out to take the bandage. I looked up at him not knowing if I should really trust him but the pain in my arm made me give in and hand him the bandage. Sam gently begun to wrap the bandage around my wound, I looked up at him then at Dean.

"Not that I'm not happy you came by but what are you here for? I'm guessing it's not just to save my life," Sam laughed slightly still wrapping the bandage around my arm Dean on the other hand did nothing but stand there watching me.

"Where here for the book." I rolled my eyes and looked at Dean.

"Again with that bloody book. Look I don't have it Bela does she took it with her and even if I did why would I give it back to you." Dean's gaze grow dark and he walked up to me grabbing my arms pulling me close towards him. I winced in pain as his tight grip fell over my wound trying to keep the scream of pain inside. I didn't want him to know he was hurting me to much.

"Dean! What the hell!"

"Look Lizzie that book belonged to our Dad and we want it back," Dean said shaking me slightly. As soon as he said it belonged to his Dad I forget about the pain in my arm and looked deep into his blue eyes. I could tell he wasn't lying to me which means Bela did.

"You're Dad?" I questioned softly. Dean looked down at me his brother grabbed his hand tightly and Dean let go off me. He then back away.

"Look don't tell Bela we stopped by okay," Sam asked me and I nodded not looking at either of them. Sam tapped his brother on the shoulder and they both left the house.

I sat on the couch waiting for Bela to get home. It was around midnight before she returned walking in noticing the door knocked off its hinges. She came in and saw me on the couch.

"What the hell happened here?" I looked up at her slightly thinking of what to say. Should I tell her about the Winchester visit?

"Some guys came around looking for you; it got a bit ugly,"

"What do you mean…"She was cut off when she saw the bandage on my arm and could tell I had been shot. "Oh Lizzie are you alright?" Bela asked walking around the couch to me setting down the book the Winchester have been looking for sitting down next to me and putting an arm around you.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said keeping my eyes on the book.

"Well if you're sure your okay we can start on our new job." I took my eyes from the book and looked at her.

"Another job, already? Uh….sure yeah I'm up for it."

"Okay well this job is…."

"Not right now Bela you can tell me about it in the morning, right now I just want to go to bed." I got up from the couch and walked into my room. I laid in bed that night knowing it was going to be another sleepless night. I was a little confused. I mean I know what Dean and Sam was doing was a good thing but should I do something for them when they can't be trusted. But then again why should I trust Bela she has been lying to me. Or we're Dean and Sam lying to me to turn me against my sister. Yes that must be it, Bela wouldn't lie to me. Would she?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I got up early the next morning glancing over at the clock seeing it was only 6:30 in the morning. I groaned at the time and pushed the bed covers off me swing my feet over the edge of the bed getting up. My eyes were heavy from the two hours of sleep I had. I slipped my robe on and walked out of my bedroom making my way to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge looking through all the food for something to eat. There were plenty of choses but I didn't feel like any of them. I closed the fridge and opened the freezer pulling out a small tub of cookie dough ice cream; I then grabbed a spoon from the draw and made my way to the couch falling down on it. I turned on the T.V and begun eating my ice cream and then out of the corner of my eye I saw it. The book was right there where Bela had left it last night. Why would she just leave it out? That seemed kind of careless considering the Winchester's had no problem in coming in whenever they felt like it. I looked down at the book then down the hall to Bela's bedroom and thought for a moment. I decided to read the book I mean what harm could it really do. If Bela was telling me the truth it would be fine.

I put my ice cream tub down and picked the book up my hands running my hands over the leather cover. I stared down at the book for a moment almost scared to open it. I took a deep breath in and opened the book. I flipped through the book scanning a few line on different pages and it seemed to be as Bela said. Just a note book of different demons, nothing important really, _it probably didn't even belong to there father_. I thought flipping back to the front and as I did a picture fell from the book to the ground. I leaned down picking it up and took a look at the picture. Honestly I just thought it was one of Bela's pictures but it wasn't. It was of a man and his two son's sitting on the back of an old pick up, the picture had been faded from age but it was easy to tell from the look of the older man in the picture that he was Dean and Sam's father. I put the picture down opening to the front of the book and started reading finding some more personal note, more like dairy enters. I found out that the old man was John Winchester and as I kept reading I found about his wife Mary and how she had died. I was interrupted in my reading by Bela's voice wishing me a good morning. I quickly put the book down and picked my ice cream up eating it again acting as if I had never read the book.

"Really Liz ice cream for breakfast?"

"Well it goes right along with…" I looked up at the T.V set quickly to take note of what I was watching. "….Sesame street, you just gotta love Elmo." I said not really believe what I was saying myself but hoped Bela would and she did. Bela poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to me on the couch sipping from her glass. Bela looked down at the table and noticed she had left the book out.

"Oh dear, what is that…"

"Uh Bela…"I cut her off, "You were, umm…saying something about a job last night,"

"Well you didn't seem very interested in it last night,"

"I just got shot and I was kinda tired but I'm interested now so tell," I asked hoping it would take her mind of the book. I didn't want her looking at it in case I had moved something without knowing. I didn't want her to know I had gone through it, and lucky for me it worked.

"Okay, this job is going to be a lot harder then our last one you understand and a lot more dangerous. There is a talisman that is said can repel evil spirit, demons things like that."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know, but that's not my job to know it's my job to collect. But the thing is I don't know where the talisman is but there is a book that either knows off or has some kind of spell or something to find it. The book has no name and there is only one copy of this book ever made. Sadly I don't have it."

"Well where is it?"

"A hunter has it, his name is Bobby Singer. We are going to have to go to his house and retrieve the book ourselves. This is the very dangerous part Liz. Hunters are very good at protecting themselves against intruders because for all they know the intruder could be a demon or something. So we must be very careful." Bela warned me looking straight at me not losing her eye contract with me for a second. She was very worried about what might happen I could tell.

"Well they don't like to make this easy for us." I said sarcastically honestly by now not only had Bela forgotten about the book but so had I. Bela laughed a little at my sarcasm and shook her head.

"No I mean if I could just walk up to the door and make up a lie for them to let me in but most hunters know me by now," I away from Bela thinking a smiling growing across my face. "What, what is it?" Bela asked knowing I had just come up with something.

"Most hunter's know you, the only ones who know me are the Winchester's and were not breaking into there house. So what's stopping me from just going up to the door?" I smirked at Bela as she smirked back nodding slightly.

I walked down a dirt driveway, my knee high boots kicking dirt off the ground, a demi mini shirt hid the small gun I was hiding just in case and the black halter left nothing to the imagination. I knew how to get myself into a guy's house. Bela waited down the road hidden in amongst some trees. I walked up to the house the place might have looked nice if it had been looked after. But the own had let it go, and the piled up junk cars around the place didn't make it look any better. I ignored all that making my way up the three steps to the front door. I knocked on the door a couple of time before waiting for the owner to come to the door.

I didn't have to wait long a minute or two and an old looking man came to the door. He would be about late 40's maybe not to sure never was good with ages. I smiled widely as he opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh god I hope so, see my car run out of gas. That's what the little light means. Anyway I tried to call someone and I got no service on my phone so I was wondering if I could maybe use your phone?" I asked pushing my hair behind my back and leaning forward ever so slightly. The man who I assumed was this Bobby Singer nodded and opened his door wider to let me in.

"Thanks hunny," I said walking in past him; he closed the door behind me and made his way to what I can only assume was the living room. But instead of a couch and a T.V he had piles and piles of would you believe it books. How was I meant to find one bloody book in all of this? I placed my hands on my hips and sighed quietly before looking at him.

"So you read a lot I take it." He smiled a little at me.

"Yeah from time to time," He replied walking over to a table pushing a few books aside reviling a phone.

"I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything," He smiled as I picked the phone pretending to call someone. As soon as he left the room I put the phone down. I could hear him in the kitchen talking to someone so hopefully he wouldn't come back out to check on me. I looked at the piles of book and sighed once again.

"If I was an untitled book reviling the location to a powerful talisman where would I be?" I asked myself quickly starting to move around a couple of book looking at the covers to see if they had a title.

In the kitchen Bobby had returned to his guest.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as the old hunter sat back down at the table.

"Just some girl who needed to use the phone, I don't know why a girl with a skirt that short would be doing out here?"

"How short?" Dean asked raising his head from his beer seeming more interested now then he was before.

"Dean try to focus," Sam said shaking his head a little. Dean drunk down a mouthful of beer before getting up.

"You know maybe I could probably help her out with whatever problem she's got. Don't want her hearing what we got to say," Dean smiled knowing he was convincing either one of them but still walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Once he got there he found me bent down over a pile of books. He tilted his head slightly getting a better look at my ass before clearing his throat

"Loss something miss?" My eyes widen at the sound of his voice and I stood up straight turning around.

"You have got to be kidding me?" As soon as Dean saw my face his cheesy grin faded and he called Sam and Bobby out from the kitchen. The tone in his voice had changed become more dark or heavy. As soon as they heard Dean both Bobby and Sam came running out from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Bobby asked looking at Dean who said nothing but stared at me, he looked at Sam but he was also staring at me.

"Lizzie…what are you doing here?" Sam asked softly. Bobby raised an eyebrow looking at Sam.

"You boys know this girl?" He asked pointing at me but not looking at me.

"Yeah she's Bela's sisters, thieving runs in the family. And I believe my brother asked you a question." Dean said anger and hate clear in his voice. To think he breaks into my house and save me I get let in here and it's a big problem. I looked from Sam to Dean and then kept darting my eyes back and forth.

"You know that is a great question I just don't have an answer for you right now. But if you like I can go ask Bela and give you a call," I smiled a little at them before trying to walk to the front door but I didn't make it. Dean had grabbed my arm and pulled my towards him.

"You're not going anywhere,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Busted

"Oh what your not even gonna tie me up?" I said pouting slightly as Dean stood over me, his blue eyes glaring at me. Yeah he was pissed off. As I continued to look up at him changing my pout to a smirk. Bobby had gone and got a chair from the kitchen sitting me down in it. Sam had left the house to see if he could spot Bela anywhere thinking if I was there she must be close. Dean leant down to me holding himself up but the arms on the chair and stared at me with that cold dark stare he gets when his mad. To be honest it's kinda cute.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? If you don't shut up I will tie and gag you." I crossed my right leg over my left leaning in close to Dean so my lips brushed against his gently when I spoke, speaking in a soft voice.

"Dean, are you trying to turn me on?" I asked smirking raising my eyebrow and moving my right foot up the inside of his leg. I could tell that flirting with him was pissing him off even more. He pushed himself off the chair groaning under his breath in frustration. He turned away from my rubbing the back of his neck and I laughed leaning back in my seat.

"No one wants to play with me, fine then be like that," I said laughing again; Dean turned to me and looked at Bobby.

"It wouldn't be that bad if we killed her right," I believe this was meant to frighten me but it didn't. They didn't even have there guns out this time. Bobby shook his head as Sam walked back in the front door, Dean turned to the opening door expecting Sam to walk in with Bela.

"Anything man?"

"No if she's out there she's hiding well but it looks like Lizzie came on her own." Sam said sitting on the edge of a table.

"Well that's what I told you but no, won't listen to me will you," I said rolling my eyes as everyone turned to look at me.

Out in the car, Bela was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for me to come out. She was getting worried because I was taking so long in Bobby's house. She looked at her watch then back up at the house. From her spot Bela could see the front door of Bobby's house. She saw the door swing open and sat up hoping to see me come out of the house but it wasn't me, it was Sam. She sung back down in her sit now even more worried about what has happened. She knew Bobby didn't know me but the Winchester's did. She saw Sam walk up the drive way looking for her, but from her hiding spot you couldn't see her unless you went over there. She watched as Sam walked around looking for the car not having any luck then ran back into the house. Bela took out her phone ready to call me but thought against it. She put the phone down and looked back at Bobby's house wondering what to do.

"I told you my car broke down, I don't know how to fix it. What more do you want?" I asked Dean as he continued to ask me what I was doing here over and over.

"Well you see I get this strange feeling that you're lying to me." Dean said leaning against a wall looking at me. He was keeping his distance form me I wasn't to sure why.

"Maybe because you met my sister," I said sarcastically flipping my hair over my shoulder with my hand.

"So if all you needed was the phone then why were you looking through Bobby's book?" _Oh shit, _I thought, I totally forgot about him catching me doing that. What was I going to tell him, I was looking for a book to lead me to a talisman think you could find it for me? I ran my hand through my hair moving my hand over my ear and feeling my earring in my hand. I smirked ever so slightly to myself slipping the earring out as I continued to push my hand through my hair.

"Well I lost my earring so I was looking for it, see." I said pushing my hair aside showing my ear now without the earring on it. They didn't believe me for a second I don't blame them that was a lame attempt at getting out of this mess.

"Lizzie, when I went out there I didn't see any cars at all." Sam said drawing my attention away from Dean. Well damn I didn't think about that now did I.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"You know if you tell us the truth we can let you go," Sam said, I knew what this was good cop bad cop. I've seen it before I've been taken in by the cops before. I wonder if they thought this would really work. I shook my head slightly looking away from all three of them glancing my eyes over the piles of book before I spotted it. No title, black hardback cover, I couldn't believe it. It was just out for everyone one to see. I looked away from it quickly before anyone noticed I was looking at it. I didn't want them catching on.

"Boys, come on," Bobby said heading for the kitchen, he had something to tell them and he didn't want me to hear it, Sam followed Bobby but Dean didn't want to leave me unwatched. Bobby stoped at the doorway to the kitchen and looked at Dean.

"We can see her from in here," I smirked at Dean as he pushed off the wall and walked into the kitchen all this time keeping an eye on me. He didn't want me going anywhere.

"We're not getting anywhere with her, my guess is she's use to intimidation most likely been in trouble with the police a few times," Bobby said to the boys leaning his back against the skin.

"What are we meant to do with her, we can't hurt her she's human," Sam said sitting down at the small kitchen table.

"So what we just left her go, once we do that she goes back to Bela and whatever there up to," Dean said standing in the doorway of the kitchen every now and then looking back at me. I looked over at the boys talking in the kitchen catching Dean taking a quick look at me and I smiled waving at him. He looked back to Bobby and Sam and I took a chance. I quickly got up from my sit picking up the book without a title and put it on my chair, covering it with my crossed legs. I could tell Dean didn't notice I had gone otherwise he would have been in here in a second.

"What if we call Bela and tell her we have her sister, and then we tell Lizzie that Bela told us what she's up to. If Bela thinks her sister could get hurt then she might come to get her and if Lizzie thinks we know she might tell us about it," Sam said looking back and forth from Bobby and Dean.

"I don't know that girl is good at twisting people's words but it's worth a shot," Bobby said.

"It's all we got really," Dean said with his phone already to his ear calling Bela. Out in the car Bela was trying to think of a way to get me out when her phone rang. She jumped at the sound and picked it up quickly hoping it was me, she looked at the I.D seeing Dean was calling her. She slowly put it to her ear but knew she couldn't let on that she knows anything.

"Hello Dean," She spoke into the phone sounding more worried then she liked to.

"Hey Bela, so I'm guessing you don't do your own work anymore you send your little sister to do it for you," Dean spoke into the phone.

"Honestly I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"I think you do know exactly what I'm talking about; see I got your little sister here, Lizzie is it?" Bela's voice was caught in her throat; she cleared her throat trying to continue.

"Lizzie's there, well that's the first I've heard about it. Where is there anyway?"

"Don't play dumb with me you know where she is. But sadly for your sister she's not talking so I guess I'm just going to have to make her,"

"Oh please Dean I know you and Sam don't hurt humans. You can't fool me with that,"

"Funny thing I don't count you Talbot's as human. I will know what your playing at Bela and I will find out any way I can," With that Dean hung up the phone thinking he had scared Bela enough. Bela looked down at her phone shocked; she couldn't believe what Dean had just told her. Had she really sent her sister off to be hurt by them, or even worst? No she couldn't think of that she had to get her sister out now.

Back at the house the three boys came back from the kitchen taking back the places they had before, but this time they seemed different.

"So we called your sister, she's a lot more talkive then you. She told us everything," I looked from Dean to Sam to Bobby and busted out in a fit of laughter, I couldn't help it, did they really think I would believe that. I controlled my laughter for a moment.

"Oh come on do you honestly think I would believe that, even if there was something to tell which there isn't Bela doesn't know where I am," I begun laughing again while the three boys looked at each other. The smirk Dean walked in with faded and he grow angry again. I sighed stopping my laughter leaning back in my seat. It was a good attempt I'll admit that but I knew Bela wouldn't have told them a thing, this is a lot of money to her. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door, everyone turned to look at Bobby.

"I'm not expecting anybody," He said walking to the front door to answer it. At the front door was my sister and two police officers. They showed Bobby there badges and made there way into the house Bela following quickly behind them. Bela pointed at me in my seat.

"That's my sister officers, they said there where going to hurt her," I looked up at Bela and could tell where she was going with this, I had been crying from laughter a moment early so my cheeks were still wet with tears. I then broke down crying into my hands, Bela came over to me putting her hand around me tell me it was going to be okay.

"They wouldn't let me go, I just wanted to use the phone," I said in-between tears. The next thing I knew Dean Sam and a Bobby were thrown against the wall, being handcuffed and being read there rights. I got up from the chair almost forgetting the book. I turned and picked it up walking out of the house after the officers and the boys. The boys were thrown into the police car and the door slammed behind them. One of the officers turned to look at me.

"Miss next time I recommend checking the fuel and finding a pay phone," I nodded slightly and Bela thanks the officer, he tipped his hat and got into his cop car. I looked into the back of the car as it pulled away at the three boys. This seemed a bit far if you ask me they never did anything to hurt me. In fact Dean had saved me the other day from a bullet. The car took off the flashing light fading in the distance.

"Come on Liz lets get you home we'll try and find the book some other way,"

"You mean this book?" I asked holding the book up showing Bela. A smile spread across her face as she saw the book in my hand. She took the book from me flipping through it.

"Oh my god you found it Liz," She said hugging me tightly before going to her car and getting, I looked down the road to were the police took the boys and a feeling of guilt went through me. I was pulled away from it as Bela called out to me for me to get in the car. I did as I was told but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that what happened to those boys was just wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Breaking out

"How many times do I have to tell you, she broke into the house," Dean tried to explain to the police officer who was sitting across from him. The police officer was one of the ones that had come to Bobby's house and arrested them. Dean was handcuffed to the table in a holding room at the police station. Each time he moved his hands the chain would drag against the metal table. The police officer didn't believe a word that Dean said.

"Right, is that why she was crying when we got there, why she was so upset because she broke in?" The police officer asked

"Yeah probably she's a twisted girl that one," Dean replied pulling at the cuffs.

"No you see this is what I think happened. This young girl is driving and she breaks down, her phones not working so she looks down the road to see if there's any car's coming. She doesn't see any but see she's your house. She walks up to it and asks to use the phone. You let her, and you can't help but notice she's a pretty young thing. Maybe you, your brother and the older guy have been out there for awhile so you think who will really miss her, who's going to know if she starts screaming. The only thing I can't work out is why you called her sister." The police officer told Dean the way he believed it went down most of this coming from what Bela told him. Dean shook his head leaning forward.

"You know what man that's sick, no matter how pretty the girl is I would never do that. And her sister and I have some history is all,"

"Oh so you and the older sister dated is that it? Was it a back break up? Maybe thing you might get her back by hurting her little sister?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at the police officer.

"Bela and I? You have got to be kidding."

In the next room over Sam sat in a chair just like Dean facing a mirror that he knew was a two way mirror handcuffed to a table. A police officer also sat in front of him.

"So why don't you tell me why you were holding this girl?" The female police officer asked. She wasn't one of the officers that had arrested them.

"What? Lizzie wasn't even tied up, we sat her down in a chair," Sam protested.

"Oh so you know the young lady then?" The officer asked raising an eyebrow at Sam which was when he realized what he did. They now knew that he knew Lizzie from before this and they could use this against him.

"I want to talk to my brother," Sam said leaving the question unanswered.

"You can see your brother when we're done here,"

"Well we're done I'm not answering anymore questions until I see my brother or I get a lawyer."

In another holding room sat Bobby just as Sam and Dean did, handcuffed to a chair, the other police officer was in with him pacing around in front of the mirror.

"She came in to use the phone and I found her going through my things. I wanted to know what she was looking for," Bobby explained.

"Well that's not the story we got told from the sister who received a phone call threatening her little sister's life. But I guess your going to tell me there was no phone call," Bobby sighed, he had no way of knowing if Bela had some how recorded the conversation or not. He took a chance.

"There was a phone call but it was not to threaten her."

"Oh really cause we have this," The police officer put a tape recorder on the table. "See those new phones can recorded the conversation," The officer pressed playing as the conversation between Dean and Bela was played echoing off the cold stone walls of the small room. Bobby closed his eyes as it played. The officer stopped the tape and leaned over the table.

"Now would you like to tell me what happened?"

As the day turned to the night the air grew cold. I stepped out of Bela's car locking it behind me and pulled my jacket tight around my body. I walked into the police station where I believed the Winchesters and Bobby were being held. I still wasn't sure what I was doing there. I was fine; I was back at home listening to Bela about what we will be doing for the next step in the job. I told her I was going to my room to change out of the slutty outfit I was wearing. As I walked into my room I picked up Bela's keys on the way. Once in my room I didn't get changed instead I threw a jacket around me and climbed out the window. I pushed Bela's car out of the driveway and down the road a little before I got in and started it up just so she wouldn't know. I then drove myself to the police station.

I walked up to the first desk to speak to the officer behind the desk just as I was to say hello the phone rang, she said one moment and picked up the phone. I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting the office hung up after a few moments picking up her jacket walking around the desk talking to another officer.

"We have a robbery," She then turned to me, "Someone will be right with you," And with that she and the other officer left. I watched her leave turning back around seeing no one else there. I heard a door slam shut around the corner, I peeked around and saw one of the police officers who had arrested the boys. I turned back around wonder what I should do. I heard his footsteps coming up towards me then they seemed to be leaving. I peeked around the corner again and realized he had turned another corner and leaving. I breathed out a sigh of relief turning back and leaning on the desk. I looked around noticing a paper clip, I smirked a little picking it up. It wasn't the first time I had unlocked a pair of cuffs with a paper clip. I slipped around the corner and down the hall to the room I saw the officer exit from.

"Oh great you're back so…" Dean was cut off when he looked up seeing it was me at the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled at me.

"Shut up, stop being such an ass for one minute could we try that," I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Give me one good reason," I shook my head walking over to him taking his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked pulling away from me, I didn't say anything but I did take his hand again getting the paper clip and picking open the cuffs. Once Dean saw the paper clip he stopped pulling away allowing me to unlock the cuffs. Once they were off his wrist he rubbed both of them before standing up.

"Come on I don't know how long the cop will be gone for and we still have to get your Brother and the other…uh…dude," I said walking over to the door; Dean cleared his throat making my stop at the door and turn around.

"Uh…Lizzie why are you doing this?"

"I don't know, but you can sit around here questioning it or you can leave now with me," I said smiling a little. Honestly I had no idea why I was doing it but I was. Dean smiled at me and nodded his head letting me know he was going to come with me. I opened the door and turned around running right into the police officer. He noticed me from back at the house. He looked at me then at Dean who was now uncuffed.

"What the hell?"

"Umm…Well you see…" I slammed closed the heavy door hearing it hit him. I reopened the door slowly looking around for the officer not seeing him then I looked down seeing him knocked out on the ground. The heavy metal door had hit him in the head. Dean looked over my shoulder down at the officer.

"Nice work Talbot,"

"Thanks Winchester," I looked over my shoulder at him smiling a little then walked out of the room stepping over the officer. Dean and I walked down the hall to the next room looking through the small window seeing Sam with a female officer.

"So how do we get him out, all the officer's here have seen me," Dean asked looking in on his younger brother, I looked back up the hall to the officer on the ground.

"But not me," I smirked walking back up looking for his badge. I took it then dragged him into the holding room where Dean was. I walked back down the hall to Dean and told him to hide which he did. I then walked into the room, Sam looked up at me with a questioning look on his face and the other officer turned to me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Wilson," I said showing the officer my badge quickly. "I was sent in here to tell you you're needed in holding room 1 Mr Winchester is becoming out of control. He also wants you to get the officer from holding room 3 to help," The female officer nodded and left the room. When she past me I took a set of keys off her and waited for her to leave. Once she did I opened the door and waved Dean over to me.

"Go lock the door after she gets the other officer and goes back into holding room 1," I said handing Dean the keys and went back into the room as he went back to his hiding spot waiting for the officer's to go into the room.

"Officer Wilson? What is going on?" Sam asked looking at me as I turned around to him.

"Am I going to get asked this each time I enter a room," I walked over to the table unlocking the cuffs with the paper clip. Sam didn't pull his hands away like Dean did which made it much easier. I opened the door popping my head out looking down the hall I saw both the officer's go into the holding room and watched as Dean locked the door behind them. He looked down the hall at me and put his thumbs up to say he was done and walked back down. Once I got the okay from Dean I walked out into the hall followed by Sam. Sam looked at Dean.

"So do you know what's going on here?"

"Dude she just came in and uncuffed me too and she knocked out a cop," Dean said with that stupid grin on his face. I laughed a little walking down the hall to the next holding room. I walked in with Dean and Sam following.

"What is she doing here?" I threw my hands down by my sides and turned to Sam and Dean.

"Uh she's here to help us," Sam said smiling at Bobby.

"I don't believe it," Bobby replied as I unlocked his cuffs.

"Neither did we," Dean said walking back out the door.

All four of us left the police office; Dean looked around the car park for his car.

"Damn it's not here, they must have it impounded or something,"

"Well I can drive you guys if you want," All three of the guys looked at me with the same questioning look. They still couldn't work out why I was being nice but they still go in the car.

We drove down the road in complete silence; I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove. Bobby and Sam sat in the back while Dean sat up front with me. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned over opening the glove department. Dean shifted in his seat as I did I looked at him laughing a little. I pulled a CD out of the glove department and placed it in the CD player, after a moment the sounds of Alice Cooper poison filled the car. Dean looked down at the CD player then at me as I mouthed the words to the song.

"Is….Is this Alice Cooper?"

"Yes it is and don't you start on my Alice or I'll kick you ass out of my car right now," I said smirking at him slightly before going back to mouthing the words.

"It's not that it's just you don't find girls like you who like music like this,"

"Girls like me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean anything…don't worry just forget I said it," Dean said looking out of his window I laughed quickly to myself returning my eyes to the road.

After another 5 minutes we pulled up outside the impound lot.

"It looks like it's closed," Sam said leaning forward in his seat looking out the front window.

"That would be a good thing," I said getting out of the car; I was followed by Dean, Sam and Bobby. We walked over to the gate looking inside.

"I think I see it," Sam said before he screamed a little jumping back from the gate as a big dog jumped up barking loudly. It was soon followed by a couple more dogs making us all move away from the gate.

"Well now what?" Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"I say we let them out," I smiled as all the boy looked at me once again with the same questioning look.

"I don't think this is a good idea Lizzie," Sam said pacing around near the gate.

"Just shut up and climb the god damn thing," I said from the boot of Bela's car. I looked around moving a few things finding what I was looking for. I pulled out a pair of bolt cutters, a chain and a lock and walked back over to the gate.

"But what if the dogs get you?" Sam asked worried.

"Then you'll have one less Talbot to worry about. Now all three of you get up that fence or I'll use the bolt cutters on something else," I clicked my tongue and raised an eyebrow. All three boys looked at each other then turned quickly hurrying up the fence sitting on the top. I placed the chain in the bolt cutters and cut through them. I pulled the chain off and quickly opened the gate letting the dogs out. I ran off around the side of my car as the dogs chased me. I open the door as one of them dogs ran into it falling to the ground. It was still breathing so I moved on. I climbed up on the truck as the dogs ran to the back trying to get up after me. I ran over the roof of the car and down the front running back to the gate picking up the chain and lock on my way. I pulled the gates shut and quickly locked them up again as the dogs jumped back up on the gate. The boys jumped down off the fence standing next to me looking at the dogs.

"How many times have you done this?" Dean asked still looking at the dogs.

"Once or twice," I smirked. "Now you and I still can't remember your name…Umm…Bobby that's it. Go find Dean's car while we go get his keys," Bobby and Sam nodded walking off into the lot looking for Dean's car while Dean and I headed for the office. I tried to open the door but it was locked, I pulled my lock pick out and got down on my knees unlocking the door. Once I heard it click I opened the door standing up and walked into the office. I sat up on the desk while Dean looked for his keys. There were a lot of keys to go through it took a couple of minute before he got them. He turned around smiling at me holding up his keys, then we heard Sam call out he had found Dean's car.

We walked out of the office and followed the sound of Sam's voice. Once Dean set eyes on his car he pretty much through his arms around his car and called it his baby. I stood next to Sam pointing at Dean.

"Umm….Does he need a minute alone with his car?"

"His just happy to see it is all," Sam explained I looked at him raising an eyebrow

"How happy?" I smirked as Sam looked at me laughing. Dean heard me and turned looking at me.

"Stop being a bitch Talbot or I won't give you a ride," I looked at Dean a little surprised.

"You're going to give me a lift?"

"Not if you keep being bitchy," He said unlocking the car and getting in behind the drivers seat. Everyone else got into the car as well. Sam in the front seat and Bobby and I in the back. Dean ran his hands over the steering wheel I leaned forward and pointed down at the pedal.

"It's that one hunny," Dean looked at me before starting the car pushing his foot down on the pedal a few times making the engine roar. I leaned back in my seat as Dean drove off, driving out of the impound lot breaking down the gate making the dogs run away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loss of Sleep

After me left the impound lot Dean drove Bobby back home. We we're now back out on the road heading who knows where. I had moved into the middle of the back seat and leant forward so I could talk to the boys.

"So what are you boys going to hold me hostage again, please tell me this time your gonna use handcuffs," I smirked as Sam turned to look at me a little shocked. Dean glance back at me then turned his attention back to the road.

"You're a kinky little thing aren't ya?" Dean asked smirking slightly to himself.

"Why yes I am what gave it away?" I asked sarcastically not expecting an answer which I didn't get. Sam turned back in his seat looking out the front window into the darkness.

"So, Lizzie …where do you want us to drop you off. Your house?" Sam asked trying to change the subject from the sex conversation that was about to start.

"Well I was thinking more Vegas but sure home will do," I said crossing my arms leaning them on the top of the seat and laying my chin on my crossed arms.

"Vegas, why would you want to go to Vegas?" Dean asked as he drove down the road making a turn heading in the direction of my house.

"Because I've always wanted to do it on a blackjack table," I said as both the boys turned to look at me. After a moment of them not turning back I pointed to the road making Dean turn back putting his attention back on the road.

"You know…Maybe Vegas doesn't sound so bad right now," Dean said with a cheesey grin on his face. Sam looked at him then turned to me.

"Lizzie just how old are you?"

"I'm 18….In a couple of month," I said leaning back in my seat, Sam shot his brother a look after finding out my age and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

Dean pulled up down the road from Bela's house so I could sneak back in. Both Winchesters turned to look at me.

"So Liz since were all friends here you wanna tell us what you why you were in Bobby's house?" I sat there for a moment look back and forth from Dean to Sam. I then looked down thinking about it for a moment.

_Should I tell them about the job? No what am I crazy Bela will be pissed enough I got them out of jail let alone tell them what where doing. But then again…no Lizzie snap out of it Bela is your sister you can't betray her like that_. My voice screamed inside my head.

I looked up at both the boy my eyes were cold and my face emotionless.

"We're not friends, I helped you out don't read too much into it. As for Bela I don't know what's going on and even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you." With that I climbed out of the back of the car and slammed the door walking fast down the road to Bela's house. I heard Dean start the car back up and turn around speeding back off the way he came. Most likely mumbling a few choice swear words on his way. I didn't bother turning around to look.

Once I got back to the house I climbed back in the window I climbed out of. I closed it quietly behind me so Bela didn't know I had gone out but she did. I turned around to see a very pissed off Bela sitting on the end of my bed staring at me. Her cold eyes sent shivers down my spine. I could tell she was mad since I've been here every time Bela got mad she drunk a glass of red wine and in her hand was a very big glass of red wine. I wasn't sure what to say to her but I knew it wouldn't be long before she started.

"Where the hell have you been?! I come in to say good-night and you're gone! I try to call and you leave your cell phone here! I go out the front to find my car gone! But I'm guessing you're just going to tell me that you were just outside and the car will be there is I go look?" Bela said looking at me the anger was clear in her voice but there was something else there, she was worried about me.

_Oh shit the car. I knew I forgot something. _I thought as I looked at Bela trying to think of an excuse.

"Actually you won't I didn't bring it home," I said closing my eyes expecting more yelling which is what I got.

"Oh so you went joy riding in my car and then left it somewhere! Unless I'm wrong and in that case please do tell what the hell you were doing!" Bela yelled walking towards me. She had drunk more then one glass of wine, the alcohol heavily laced her breath. I moved away from her walking over to my bed and taking my jacket off. I threw my jacket on the bed and stared down at it for a moment thinking.

_Should I tell her what I was doing, that I helped the Winchesters? God now she would kill me that's the last thing she needs to know. But I shouldn't lie to her, oh well what's one more lie between us. _

"I took your car and went to a bar, before I could have my first drink I remembered I left the keys in the car. I went back out and it was gone. Happy now?" I asked turning to face Bela putting my hands on my hip.

"What the hell would you do that for? Do you even think anymore?" _Wait why did I do it think god damn it,_ I thought to myself.

"Because…after today I needed to get away and have a drink," I said smiling to myself, now that was a good lie. I watched as the emotion on Bela's face changed from anger to concern. She walked up to me throwing her arms around me hugging me tightly. I was a bit surprised by this but I slowly lifted my arms and hugged her back until she let go.

"Okay, I understand. Just maybe leave a note or something next time. You never know what could happen with those Winchester's about. Luck thing there in lock up tonight. Good-night," Bela said smiling at me before leaving the room.

"Right….Lock up, yeah good-night,"

I opened my eyes looking at the clock on the small bedside table seeing that it was 1am in the morning. I groaned and rolled over away from the clock not that would make the time any different. I closed my eyes tightly trying to drift off to sleep but it wasn't working. I rolled again so I was on my back staring up at the ceiling thoughts racing through my head.

_Why can't I get to sleep? Maybe because I lied to Bela about what I really did tonight? Nah that's not it I've lied to Bela before. Maybe because I helped the Winchester, no wait I felt bad for putting them in there in the first place. Wait it couldn't be what I said to them could it? No what's wrong with me they were trying to use me against Bela and she's my sister. I'm just over thinking, I need to just clear my head and forget about everything. _

I finally did get to sleep that night but was woken up around 7 the next morning by something heavy hitting the hard-wood floors. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake my self up a little; I climbed out of bed and throw my robe on walking out of my bed room to see what was going on. I found Bela picking up the ouija board and placing it back on the selves where it had came from.

"You know you shouldn't throw those things are you'll piss off some dead people and I don't think the hunter's will be lining up to save us," I said to Bela as she turned around and smirked at my comment.

"Well we're not exactly there favourite type of people," Bela said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh great we're a people, what's with the ouija board anyway you having a sleep over?" I asked yawning as I took a sit on one of the stools at the kitchen bench sitting across from Bela.

"No, I was talking to the dead. I was reading the book last night while you were out joy riding and found out who made it. A Mr Matthew Hanes. He created the talisman when he found out his life was in danger. It turns out his great, great Grand Father or something like that, made a deal with a demon but tried to weasel his way out of it. So the demon took him and then on his son's 40th birthday took him to and continued to do that will all the Hanes sons. So he made the talisman which kept the demon at bay but it only keep it away from him so the demon killed his wife and said he was coming back for his daughter. Hanes then used a spell to trap the demons spirit into a crystal that is on the talisman. Hanes died after this and his daughter kept the talisman but one night she was robbed and the talisman was stolen. That night she died in her sleep, she was pretty much ripped apart. Police say wild animal but she lived in town, in a small apartment on the 5th floor. It turns out that your find while you have possession of the talisman but once someone else has it then the demon's spirit kills you. I checked out death that happened after Hanes's daughter that were the same and found a string of them. I also found who has it now. An Ms Louise Miller. Her husband brought it for her while they were in Africa thinking it was a tribe thing, he died the night he gave it to her same as the others."

After Bela finished her story I just stared at her for a moment.

"Uh…You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked that you spent the whole night reading. Do you even have a life anymore?" I asked sarcastically, Bela picked a folder off the bench top and hit my over the head with it.

"You're funny,"

"Well I like to think so. I got one problem though. If we touch the talisman doesn't that mean once we give it to the client we will be ripped apart by the demon spirit?" I asked sounding a little more worried then I wanted to.

"Oh no I already sorted that part out we will be fine," Bela said with a warm smile.

"Right, well you can still handle it cause if your wrong better you then me,"

"Oh that real nice Elizabeth, now go pack we're going to Ohio," Bela said walking off to her bedroom.

"Don't call me that. Wait Ohio what the hell is in Ohio?" I yelled after Bela but had already shut her bedroom door.

The next day Bela and I we're flying to Cleveland Ohio, first class of course. I pretty much slept the whole way; I hadn't had a lot of sleep lately. Once there we rented a car and booked ourselves into a motel. Once we we're settled in Bela got the address for Ms Miller and we made our way over to her house but when we got there we didn't find what we expected. Outside the house there were serval police cars and a yellow "Do not cross" Police tape ran around the front of the house.

"Oh damn I think we're too late," Bela said grabbing her purse looking through it. She pulled out two press passes handing one to me with my picture on it. I looked at it then looked at Bela raising an eyebrow.

"Taylor Williams?"

"Just get out and go find out what's going on," Bela said getting out of the car; it was easy to see she was annoyed. I got out of the car and watched as Bela walked over to an officer and begun asking questions. I rolled my eyes and did the same. I walked over to the police car just as the officer was getting off the radio.

"Hey I'm Taylor Williams with the Cleveland newspaper I was hoping you could tell me what has happened here?" I said showing my press pass. The officer looked at my pass then at me.

"Sorry Mrs Williams there will be no statement before we know more,"

"It's Miss, and I'm sure any information you have will help," I continued trying to get him to tell me anything.

"Someone died, that's all I know." The officer said I could tell he doesn't like talking to the press.

"Care to explain how?" I asked and I saw him get anger with me just as he was about to yell someone walked up behind me and stopped him.

"It's alright officer we have been instructed to deal with the press," The officer walked away and I turned around to talk to the officer behind me and was shocked by who I found. It wasn't an officer it was Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Winchesters? What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"A woman gets ripped apart from what can only be explained as a wild animal attack in her locked up home and you think we're not going to check it out?" Dean said sarcastically, I could tell he was pissed from the last time we spoke.

"Wait how did you find that out?"

"Our I.D's are better then yours," Dean said holding out his police badge I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Bela walked over to me. She had noticed I was talking to them and wanted to know what was going on.

"Dean, Sam. Already out I see," Dean and Sam looked at me as Bela said this which is when they worked out I never told Bela what I did.

"We had some help," Dean said smirking at me as I looked down. Dean could screw me over right now if he wanted to.

"Who would want to help you?" Bela asked sarcastically not expecting an answer but she nearly got on. Dean went to tell her that I had helped when Sam spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, what are you doing here Bela?" I sighed softly in relief looking up at Sam and smiled a little silently thanking him.

"I have some business here, come on Lizzie we have all we need," Bela said tugging at my arm and I went with her getting back into the car.

"Bloody Winchesters, we have to work fast as soon as they figure out what we're here for they'll try and take it before we can,"

Late that day I had taken the car, this time telling Bela, making my way to the morgue. As I was walking guess who else was. I pretty much ran right into Sam. I looked up to apologise before I saw who it was.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Well if it isn't baby Talbot, so been lying to your sister about anything else?" Dean asked smirking at me.

"Bite me Winchester," I snarled at him before pushing past them walking into the morgue

"You'd probably like that but I'm not into bitch," Dean said as he and Sam followed behind me. Before I could reach the next door and go into the office Dean pulled me back.

"Now, now Baby Talbot let us handle this you just wait here or I'll call your sister and tell her what you did," I narrowed my eyes at him but I stayed where he said. It was a pain in the ass he had something over me. I watched from the doorway as Sam and Dean walked into the office and begun talking to the doctor.

"Hey I'm Sam and this is Dean we we're sent here from the medical school, we were told you would walk us through an otopsi." The doctor looked up at the two boys taking his glass off and setting them down on the desk.

"I wasn't told about any students coming today," The doctor said lift a few paper to check for an note on it.

"Oh really, well do you think you could do it anyway we came a long way and we're only in town tonight," Dean explained trying to get the doctor to budge.

"Sorry boys but I only got one today and I can't even look at it," I doctor said but this wasn't going to stop them.

"We can handle it come on what do you say doc it would really help us out," Dean said with that stupid grin of his. I could tell it wasn't going to work. I walked into the office and up to the desk.

"Hey, I was looking for a payphone you wouldn't know were I could find one would you,"

"Yes there is one just down the street,"

"Really there is cause I didn't see one, do you think you could point it out for me," I smiled at the doctor, he nodded getting up from his seat. He walked pass me and as he did I picked up a lamp from his desk hitting him over the head making him fall to the ground, knocking him out.

"Lizzie! What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked his eye had widened at me, I turned and looked at him.

"I'm helping; don't worry his not dead just knocked out," I said setting the lamp back on the desk.

"But he will know who did it he saw us, as soon as his awake he will call the police," Sam said waving his had over the knocked out doctor.

"No he won't and even if he does no one will believe him, now pick him up and put him in his chair," I ordered the boys, they looked at each other but did what I said hoping I had a plan which I did. I began looking through the draws on the table finding what I was looking for. A bottle of whiskey and a glass. After the boys sat him in his chair I Poured a glass of whiskey and put it in the doctor's hand, I then poured some whiskey over the doctor's clothes leaving the bottle on the table.

"Now they'll just think he was a little to drunk," I said smiling at myself.

"What about the sore head?" Sam asked.

"Hangover," I replied simply. I boys looked at the doctor then at me.

"I get the feeling you have done this before," Dean said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked with a smirk before turning around and making my way to the next room. On my way there I found one of those white doctor jackets that I couldn't help but put on. The boys laughed at my child nature before getting down to business.

"Lizzie what are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked me, I sat up on one of the cold metal table in the middle while the boys opened the small door looking for the body of Ms Miller.

"Bela sent me to find out all I could about Ms Miller's death," _Wait I'm telling them this because? _I thought shaking my head a little. Dean called same over and they both looked inside seeing the name tag.

"We got her, Uh Talbot you sure you wanna see this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure, I was asked to do something so bring it on," I said jumping off the table. Dean nodded as the boys pulled the body out putting it on the table I was sitting on.

"Alright go ahead pull the sheet off," Dean instructed his brother.

"What, why do I have to do it why can't you?" Sam asked his brother.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said pushing the boys out of the way and pulled the sheet back off Ms Miller body. They watched as I did a little shocked, I turned around to them looking past them out the door seeing a police officer.

"Oh that's not good,"

"What?" Sam asked as both the boys turned around to see what I saw.

"I'll get rid of him you guys just do what you need to do," I said leaving the boys in the room closing the door behind me so the police officer couldn't see them. The officer was standing over the doctor's desk trying to wake him up.

"Can I help you?" I asked, the officer turned to me holding a file in his hand.

"I hope so, I was trying to get the doctor to wake up but he seems out of it. Who are you?"

"Oh yes his been like that since he first looked at Ms Miller's body. I'm Alexander Jefferson I'm his new assident," I said looking down at the file in his hand.

"Right, well then here is a copy of the police report I need you to give it to the doctor when he wakes up," The officer handed me the file and I took it setting it down on the desk.

"I will and thank you officer," I said smiling at him; he turned and left the building. I looked down at the file then back at the closed door where the Winchester were. I picked up the file and left the office.

A couple of minute later the Winchester came out of the room and saw I was gone.

"This the officer caught on to her lies?" Sam asked looking around.

"Nah or he would be joining the doctor, he probably told her something and she ran off to tell Bela," Dean said walking out of the office running right into me.

"You think I'm that much of a bitch?" I asked Dean with a smirk on my face.

"Depends on the hour I guess," Dean said smirking at me looking down at the file in my hand.

"Here I made you a copy, don't say I never gave you anything," I said handing Dean a copy of the report before turning around and leaving before they could say anything. I did leave so quickly because I didn't make them a copy, but it was because I didn't copy all of it. I didn't copy the suspect page. I knew I was giving them too much already but giving them the report but I couldn't lead them to the people who might have the talisman now.

I drove back to the motel where Bela and I were staying, walking inside and throwing file down on the table in front of her. She picked it up flipping through it before looking at me smiling.

"Good job Lizzie; I just got one question why are you wearing that?" I looked down at the doctor's jacket I still had on and shrugged. I took it off and went into the bathroom to take a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finding out the truth

In the Winchester motel room Sam was reading through the copy of the file I had giving them. He frowned as he held a few of the paper in his hand then stood up moving over to table where Dean was sitting eating a burger.

"Hey look at this," Sam said placing the page down on the table in front of Dean. Dean looked down at the page and looked up at Sam.

"Dude I'm trying to eat,"

"No, look at the pages, there's one missing," Sam said and Dean took another look down at the pages.

"The suspects, she didn't give us all the pages. Talbot's." Dean said taking a big bite of his burger.

Back at mine and Bela's motel room I walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around me, looking around for Bela. She seemed to have left then I found a note on a small side table. I picked it up reading it.

_Lizzie, _

_Gone out to check on a lead, be back soon and I'll bring food. _

_Bela xo_

I took the note throwing it in the bin on the way to the bedroom. I started getting change pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans. I've had these jeans for years and I should probably get rid of them but I won't. I love them to much. I had just clipped up my bra when there was a knock at the door. I ignored it at first but whoever it was continued to knock harder and louder each time. I figured it was the manager and had realized the credit card used was fake. I left my shirt on the bed and went to the door, if it was the manager he would mostly leave us alone if I left my shirt off. I swung open the door to find the Winchester there.

"Oh it's you," I said leaning again the open door. Both the boy seemed a little shocked that I opened the door while just in my bra. Sam looked away from me looking at the car park Dean on the other hand didn't.

"You know if you keep not wearing clothes I might start thinking you want something," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm jail bait to you hunny," I said smirking back at Dean. He laughed a little before replying.

"Only for a couple of months," Sam cleared his throat getting a little uncomfortable with the conversation. Dean's smirk changed and he got straight to business. He pushed past me walking into the motel room Sam following behind him.

"Would you like to come in," I said sarcastically closing the door; I turned around placing my hands on my hips.

"So where is it?" Sam asked as the two boys stood next to each other looking around the room then back at me.

"Umm…Well if I knew what it was," I said pretending to be confused, I knew exactly what they we're looking for.

"The suspect list you never gave it to us," Dean said looking at me, but not because I was topless this was all business to him.

"You never got it?" I asked before laughing a little. "Okay I know you didn't get it and you're not going to."

"Why not?" Sam asked me.

"Because it left when Bela went out she took it with her,"

"How do we know your not lying?" Sam asked looking at me now.

"You don't." Sam walked over to the door Dean following him. Dean stopped and turned to me.

"I can't seem to figure you out Talbot, One moment your nice the next your not. I would say it's just to get something but you got nothing out of helping us out of the police station. So what is it?"

"Maybe I just like to keep you guessing, bye now," I said walking off back to the room. I heard the door close as the boys left.

Bela came home a couple of hour's later bringing dinner home with her. She put a burger and fries down on the table for me. I began to eat it as she sat down opposite me and started telling me about what she had done while she was out. I decided to leave out the Winchester's little visit today.

"I ran down a list of suspects and found out who has the talisman. A man by the name of Edgar James. No idea why he stole it but it should be easy to steal it from him."

"Why's that?" I asked in-between mouthfuls.

"Because his blind," Bela answered looking down at the paper in her hand. I looked at her swallowing my mouthful and put my burger down.

"Where stealing and killing a blind guy? That seems a little low,"

"Believe me after the things his done you won't care what he is," Bela said reassuring me, she then got up going into the bedroom. I thought about it and figured Bela has no reason to lie to me he must be bad.

"Are you sure this is where you saw Bela?" Dean asked walking up the small path to the door of house 1645.

"Yeah positive she was in there for awhile so I guess this guy is important," Sam said following his brother.

"Right, right, who is this guy again?" Dean asked knocking on the white wooden door.

"Ah...Edgar James," Sam said reading from a small piece of paper he had taken out of his pocket. The front door was opened and the boys looked at the man who stood I front of them. An old blind man. Dean looked at Sam raising an eyebrow thinking that Bela had screwed them over.

"Can I help you," Edgar asked. Sam cleared his throat and began.

"Mr James where here to talk to you…."

"Are you boy's reporter as well? Your friend was here early, young girl British accent," Edgar said describing Bela the only way he could. The boys looked at each other then turned back to Edgar.

"Yes, yes we are," Sam said.

"Well I think I answered enough of your question, some of the things she asked me," Edgar said shaking his head a little looking down.

"To be honest we don't like the British chick and we we're hoping to get the story and print it before she could," Dean said looking at the man as he raised his head.

"Come on in then," The old man said stepping aside to let the two boys in.

The two Winchester sat in the lounge room of the blind mans house trying not to move anything. Edgar sat down and waited for the boys to begin there questions.

"Mr James what was it she was asking you before?" Sam asked leaning forward in his seat.

"She was asking me about Louise death, me and her were good friends we were. Then she…she started asking weird question about demons and things like that," The boys looked at each other.

"Demons, what about them?" Dean asked looking back towards the blind man.

"Something about a deal made with them I don't know it didn't make any sense," Edgar said taking his dark glasses off and rubbing his useless eyes. Sam looked around the room spotting the talisman above the fire place. He tapped Dean on the knee and pointed to it, Dean looked up then looked at Sam and shrugged he didn't know what it was. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Edgar.

"I think we're taken up enough of your time thank you Mr James we'll let ourselves out," Sam and Dean stood up and left the house. Once they we're back in Dean's car Sam explained about the talisman.

"I've seen that talisman before, I think in Dad's journal,"

"Well we don't have that Sam those damn Talbot's do," Dean said driving back to there motel.

"I know, I'll just have to look it up when we get back."

Once back in there motel room Sam sat on the bed typing away at his laptop. After an hour of researching he finally found something.

"Dean, I think I know why Bela was asking those questions about him making a deal. The talisman that was in Mr James house is use to keep demons at bay. Very powerful but there's not a lot of information on it. There's no way she could have tracked it down just by looking it up,"

"Well maybe she had someone else do the leg work it wouldn't be the first time," Dean said moving over to his brother to look at the computer screen. Then Dean's phone rang he took it from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello," Dean said into the phone

"Dean it's Bobby I think I know what those girls are up. I was going through some of my book and ones missing," Bobby said on the other end of his phone.

"A book; and it wouldn't have anything to do with a talisman that can keep away demons would it?" Dean asked already know the question.

"Not only that it tell you who made it and how it works,"

"Alright, thanks Bobby," Dean said hanging up the phone. "I know where Bela got her information from. Baby Talbot was looking for a book when she was at Bobby's and she found it."

"Dean if this talisman really works you could use it," Sam said looking up at him.

"That's would be weaselling out of the deal and then you drop dead Sammy,"

"So we'll both use it," Sam said getting up from the bed.

"Look why don't we try and stop the Talbot's from getting it and then we'll talk about what we're going to do with it," Dean said grabbing his jacket putting it on. "Come on it's getting late and those girls are most likely on there way to get it now." Sam nodded and both of them left the motel room

Bela and I walked around the side of Edgar James house finding the window that leant to the lounge room where the talisman was. I lifted my leg up taking a small knife out of my boot. I slide the blade of the knife in the small slit running it along until I get to the lock pushing it up. Takes the knife out and places it back in my boot. I place my hands on the window seal pushing myself up and climbs in through the window. Leans back out the window helping Bela in to the house.

"It scares me how quickly you have picked all this up," Bela said straightening out her suit jacket.

"I've been sneaking in and out of house for years now Bela," I said laughing quietly trying to keep it down as the old man was upstairs sleeping. I turned away from Bela looking into the darkness. "Can I have that flash light?" I asked holding out my hand. Bela handed it over and I turned it on running it over the wall till I got to the fire place. But it wasn't the talisman my flash light landed on it was a person in fact two.

"Looking for something girls?" Dean said as I placed the flash light on him. This was when I figured it out they worked out what we were up to.

"What are you doing here?" Bela asked extremely pissed off.

"Steal from a blind guy seems a little too easy so we decided to make it harder for you," Dean said a cruel smirk appearing on his face. Bela reached for her gun and the two did the same. _Great more guns, _I thought.

"Look we just came for the talisman, we'll take it and leave no one has to know," Bela said holding her gun moving it back and forth between the boys.

"And you have no problem in killing someone? Your no better then any demon we're come across," Dean said pointing his gun at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Bela said with a smirk there was no emotion in her voice at all and it kind of scared me.

"But Bela you said he had done things, bad things," I said looking back to Bela.

"Lizzie, what he did was sell his soul so his daughter wouldn't die, turned out his eight year old had cancer and all he wants is to see her graduate from school," Sam said he also pointing his gun at Bela.

"No that can't be true, Bela you said…." I looked back at Bela and realized that she had lied. "You lied to me." I said she didn't answer me but she didn't have to I knew the truth. I couldn't believe it but then again I've lied to her as well but never about anything like this. I looked away from Bela before hearing something, it sounded like someone standing on a squeaky floor board and I realized the old man was awake. I turned back to Bela.

"We have to go now," I said quietly but Bela didn't move.

"I'm not leaving without that talisman," She said still pointing her gun at the Winchester's as they stood in the way of the talisman.

"Then your not leaving," Dean said holding his gun up. Bela smirked a little and pressed her finger against the trigger shooting her gun narrowly missing Dean's head. Dean had moved to the side while the blind man was coming out of his room hearing the shot go off.

"What's going on? Who's out there?" Edgar asked concerned. Bela pointed her gun at him and looked at the boys silently threatening to shot him. Before Bela could shot him I push her against the firs place knocking a bunch of stuff off the mantel above the fire place which included the talisman. Bela pushed me off her throwing my down to the ground. My hand fell above my head and I felt something beneath my hand. I looked up to see what my hand had landed on and I felt this shock run right through my body. I lifted my hand and underneath it was the talisman. I then heard the screams of an old man I looked up to see Edgar's rib cage pull out of his skin. I closed my eyes looking down. Bela had come over to me kneeling down beside me.

"Take it Lizzie or you'll be next," She was right I had no choice I took the talisman and climbed out of the window being followed by Bela. Dean and Sam were to busy trying to save Edgar which they couldn't. After he had died they turned around to find us gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The showdown.

I sat in the motel room on the couch that was against the wall, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. In my hand was the talisman I was holding onto so tightly my knuckles had turned white. Bela hurried around the motel room picking up her things and mine throwing them into suit cases.

"We have to leave quickly, it won't take long for the Winchester to find out where we are staying," As if by clock work the door to the room was kicked in and Dean and Sam walked in. I didn't look up at them I didn't even flinch when the door was kicked in I just sat there staring at the floor. I couldn't believe what had happened. I've done some pretty bad things in my time but nothing compares to this.

"Alright Bela where is it?" Dean demanded to know. Sam looked over at me and saw the talisman was in my hand. He nudged Dean and pointed at me and then he came and sat down beside me. I still didn't look up I continued to stare at the floor.

"Lizzie, we understand you're scared but we need you to give us the talisman," Sam said softly to me.

"No she can't if she does then she will die to," Bela said not hiding the fear in her voice, now I looked up staring at Bela.

"But you said you worked out a way around it," I wasn't half surprised she had lied again but why would she want the talisman for herself that didn't make sense. Bela didn't answer me she just stayed quiet now she had a problem with her lies.

"We called Bobby, there's a way to get rid of the demon but first we have to draw it out," Dean said looking from Bela to me I nodded slightly.

"How do we know you're not lying and you'll just leave my sister to die?" Bela asked turning to Dean.

"Because unlike you Talbot's we don't go around killing whoever we want to get what we want," Dean said walking toward Bela the volume of his voice getting louder.

"I didn't want him to die, it was the last thing I wanted," I said softly pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Alright well we want to help you Lizzie but you're going to have to trust us and come with us. We have the ritual but it needs to be done on holy ground," Sam said and I nodded standing up.

"I trust you more the some people," I said glancing at Bela as I walked out of the motel room followed but Sam. Dean and Bela stared at each other for a moment later before leaving as well.

We all got into Dean car and drove to the closes church we could find. We walked inside walking down to the front. I looked up at the huge cross and turned around to the rest of the group.

"This just feels wrong,"

"Well hopefully the prist won't come in, we don't want Bela trying to shot anyone else," Dean said smirking at Bela but she said nothing she just stood to the side.

"Alright Lizzie you're going to have to put the talisman down," Sam said to me, I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't want to let it go but after a moment I did as I was told placing it down on the floor.

"If you guys kill me I'll haunt your asses," I said taking a step back. Sam got out a couple of pieces of paper and held them in his hand; Dean took out two guns holding one for me to take. I looked down at the gun then up at him. He nodded towards it and I took it aiming it down to the floor.

"Don't worry it's only rock salt," Dean said smiling slightly at me.

"Okay so we say the ritual and the demon spirit comes out and makes it corporal and then hopefully we can kill it," Sam explained

"Hopefully? You don't have something more then hopefully?" Dean asked

"I could probably give you a most likely if that would make you feel better," Sam said looking at Dean then down at the paper. He then began to chant in Latin. This part just confused me I had no idea what the hell he was saying but if it was going to stop me from dying then I'm fine with it. As Sam continued a wind blew the church making the flames on the candle flicker really giving it a horror movie theme. Sam came to the end of his chant and we all waited expecting something to happen but after a minute nothing did.

"Are you sure you got it right?" Dean asked his brother walking over and looking down at the page Sam was reading from.

"It's exactly what Bobby told me," Sam said.

"Well maybe Bobby got something wrong," Dean said getting out his phone to call Bobby. I looked down at the talisman looking at the small crystal. I lifted my foot above the talisman and Sam could see what I was about to do. He called out my name to stop me but it didn't work my foot came down hard on the talisman breaking the small crystal. The moment there was a small crack in the crystal everyone in the church was thrown backward by some kind of force. I landed on my stomach; I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together at the pain.

"That was probably a bad idea," I muttered to myself pushing myself up onto my knees.

"God damn it Talbot," Dean said getting up off the ground holding a hand to his head. He had been thrown into a wall and his brother with him. He held down a hand helping his brother to his feet.

"Now, now Winchester we're in a church," I said looking around seeing Bela get up from where she had been thrown.

"What now the talisman broke you think the psycho is okay?" Dean asked his brother.

"Are you calling me a psycho?" I asked but my question was ignored.

"I don't know, I guess so there's no more talisman so..." Sam trailed off; Dean looked at him then patted him on the shoulder.

"That's great we can get out of here then," Sam laughed covering up the pain he felt in his shoulder. Dean walked over to me and held out a hand, I took it and he pulled me up. I was about to give him his gun back when a black smoke moved around the air and settled down in front of us.

"That can't be a good thing," Dean said after he did the black smoke headed straight for me, moving into my mouth and through my body, I could feel it taking me over I start losing control of myself. The demon had completely taken over. I looked up at Dean my eyes pitch black a cruel smirk spread across my face. I raised my hand slamming Dean and Sam into the closes wall. I then turned to Bela walking up to her as she back against a wall.

"You know Lizzie was so hurt when she found out you lied to her. But then again she's been doing a bit of lying herself," I grabbed a handful of Bela's hair pulling it down. "See every time you do something she turns around and help those boys out because she feels sorry for them. You two aren't very good sister's," I then turned Bela around slamming her head in the wall knocking her out, I dropped her body to the fall and blow her a kiss before turning my attention back to the boys. I walked over to them holding my hands behind my back.

"Hey Winchester's," I said in a girly school girl way.

"I'm gonna kill you," Dean said groaning slightly from the pain.

"Not in this body you won't, Lizzie knows the way you've been looking at her," I smirked walking up close to Dean pushing my body against his. "You know she loves the attention but there's just no hope for you two crazy kids." I laughed backing away from Dean and walked over to Sam.

"Ah Sammy, you know Lizzie trusted you. Well probably not after this but she did. Does that make you feel all warm inside? How I got an idea how about we rip those insides out and have a look for ourselves?" I asked laughing cruelly at my own question.

"I don't think your going to get a chance," Sam said a smirk on his face. I tilted my head and looked at him confused, I then pouted my lips.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Nope him," A voice came from behind me I turned to see who it was and saw the handle of a gun coming for my head. Before I could react it connected with my head and sent me to the ground unconscious.

I wake up and find myself tied to a chair; I lift my head seeing Bobby standing in front of me with the two Winchester and Bela. I smirked at Bobby knowing it was him who had hit me. I glanced down at my hands seeing they were tired with rope.

"So now you tie Lizzie up? You know this isn't going to hold me."

"Maybe not back that will," Bobby said pointing down beneath my chair I looked down and then looked back up.

"A devils trap clever boys," I smirked at them. "So what you send me back to hell and you get your little Lizzie back?"

"That's the plan," Dean said looking down at me. I smirked turning my attention to him.

"Still doesn't matter you won't get what you want out of her, your just a toy to Lizzie. Besides after I'm gone who do you thinks going to be there bitchy Lizzie or nice Lizzie?" I said smirking at the boys. Dean turned to Sam and nodded. Sam held up a book Bobby had brought with him and began chanting an exercise ritual in Latin out of it. I gripped onto the arms of the chair as my body began to shake. I could feel the demons spirit losing control as the ritual comes to the end I tilt my head back and scream as the demons spirit leaves my body going to hell. I hang my head down breathing heavily. Bela kneels down beside me.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Said asked pushing hair out of my face. I lifted my head a little and looked at her.

"It's Lizzie," I said weakly with a smirk. She laughed a little and hugged me tightly. I winced in pain but she didn't let me go.

"Dude you sure she said here, she's ten minutes late," Dean said looking down at his watch. Him and Sam we're sitting in an airport terminal.

"She be here you just gotta wait," Sam said laughing a little before retuning to the newspaper he was reading.

"She's probably just screwing us over she is a Talbot,"

"That's not very nice," I said walking up to Dean and Sam, they both stood up as I approached.

"Well you got us here is there something you want?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you would come," I said smirking, Dean groaned at my comment and I laughed. "I'm joking; I have something for you two." I said opening the zipper on my bag which hung over my shoulder. I took out the Winchester's Father's journal and held it out for them to take. They both looked down at it and then Sam took it from me.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Sam said flicking through the journal.

"It's okay just don't tell Bela," I smirked laughing a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked looking at the journal then at me.

"Winchester I'm being nice here so stop asking questions. Besides you guys saved my life I had to do something and I'm a little to young to thank you any other way," I said smirking before turning around and walking off. The boys stood there and watched me a little shocked before walking out of the airport.

As they got to the car Dean's phone rang he put it to his ear.

"Hello…"

"I didn't want you boys getting the wrong idea thinking I was going soft on ya," I said speaking into the phone

"What are you talking about?"

"Best check your pocket's boys," I said before hanging up the phone. Dean looked at his phone before putting it away.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She said to check…" Dean shoved his hand in his pocket and realized his wallet was gone. "Oh no, Sam have you got your wallet?" Sam checked his pocket and didn't fine it. He looked at Dean and shock his head.

"Talbot's, there all the same." Dean said opening the door.

"Dude if she was 18 you would be all over her," Sam said doing the same.

"Shut up, well at least we got a reason to go look her up." Dean said getting in the car and so did Sam and they drove off.

We we're finally home I couldn't believe it. I had my own bed back again. I never liked motel beds who know what people have done in them. I walked to Bela's room and the door was shut. I went to knock on the door but stopped when I heard Bela speaking to someone on the phone.

"Look my time is running out I need to know if there's anything else?"

I frowned wondering what the hell Bela was talking about and who was she talking to?

THE END


End file.
